Could This Be A Fairytale? Probably Not!
by Notes-and-Verses684
Summary: Genderswap! Santana: Brittany S. Pierce is a struggling college student who works part-time at a coffee shop. What will happen when she gets roped into doing a favor for her best friend? Is it lust or love that has her drawn to Billionaire Mogul Santiago Lopez? Loosely based off of the book 50 Shades of Grey. (Maybe a little S&M.) Rate M for later.
1. Damn You Rachel Berry

**_A/N:_**

**_First:I would like to send a big shout out to Fakeorganisms for all the Brittiago stories. You inspired me to write my own so Thank you._**

**_Second: This is my first fic. So there will be a few bumps along the way. So if you like it please stick around._**

**_Finally: I will finish this fic. There is nothing more annoying than getting in to a story, only to have the author abandon it. Or update it like once a year. That really sucks._**

**_Let me know what you think. I'm also looking for a beta. If anyone is interested please let me know._**

**_(And I don't own Glee...and Long Live BRITTANA!)_**

**/**

"Bye Brit, Thanks for coming in today." My manager says, as I clock out of work. I wasn't scheduled to work today, but three people called out sick. And I could really use the money.

It sucks because I hate working Friday evenings. It gets really busy for some reason. I don't understand why people choose to waste their Friday's sitting in a coffee shop. I would much rather be somewhere dancing, or chilling in the park. Especially since it's April, and the weather is nice. But that's just me.

I'm glad this shift is over though. Now and can go home and just veg out. I so glad this day is semi over, because it totally sucked.

When I got to class this morning I found out that my doubles partner for my tap class broke his freaking leg. Now the professor wants him to choreograph a routine for me. Both our grades depend on it. That would be ok if he wasn't in the bottom three in our class. I don't trust him.

Secondly, four dancers who'll be in my showcase performance bailed out on practice this afternoon. SO we had to practice the routines with half the people. And to top it all off I had to go to work, only to have some crazy rocker chick throw an ice coffee at me.

I'm sticky and tired. I just want to go home, shower and go to bed. I need to sleep the rest of this day away, so that I can start fresh tomorrow.

**/**

As turn I the key to my apartment, I hear a very loud voice that can only belong to one Rachel Berry. I sigh as I open the door and walk in to the entryway. _I'm exhausted_. I drop my gym bag, take off my backpack and hang my coat in the closet. I walk toward the living room and spot Rachel pacing back and forth. She has a phone to her ear and is clearly having a disagreement with some poor soul on the other end. "You idiot! You said you could do it!" She stops and faces the window with her back to me.

"What am I suppose to do now?" she questions whoever it is she's talking to.

I don't want to be anywhere near this. I try to slowly creep my way to my bedroom but it doesn't work. She spots me as soon as I make it to my door. "Brittany, Thank God you're here!" _Crap! _I turn around and sigh. _Here we go._

Rachel is my best friend and roommate. She can be a bit too much to handle sometimes. She may look small, but what she lacks in size, she definitely makes up for in personality. She can be very difficult to get along with. As her friend I try to deal with her craziness, but sometimes… I just want to hide from her. I'm pretty good at knowing when to get out of her way though. And right now, is one of those times. I'm really not in the mood to deal with whatever she has going on.

"Hey Rach, what's up?" She rudely hangs up on whom ever it was she was talking to. "I need a favor," she says immediately, _oh no. _I sigh and roll my eyes up to the sky.

"What kind of favor?" I say as she steps towards me.

"A big one… Big like I'm cashing in on every favor you've ever owed me and never returned." She says, a she stretches her arms out wide to emphasize her point.

"I returned a favor for you the other day when you made me videotape you, while you performed Mariah Carey's Hero and changed outfits 15 times. That was just cruel! I think my debts to you are paid in full."

She sighs and crosses her arms. "But you stopped before I could get the wind machine going!" she says in dramatic fashion. _She's such a drama queen._

I take a deep breath. "Rachel it's a fan! A Fan, That you broke! When you dropped it off the kitchen table two weeks ago, trying to reenact Celine Dion's my heart will go on." I challenge.

"That's not the point Brittany!" I roll my eyes and scuff.

"Isn't it? You're being really ridiculous right now. Look, I'm tired so whatever it is that you want from me can wait. You can try asking me again tomorrow." I say as I turn in the direction of my room.

"It can't wait!" she says urgently. I turn back around to see the look of desperation on her face. "This is really important. Can you please just hear me out?" she begs.

I grumble out a "Fine."

She relaxes a bit. "I need you to attend an event for me."

"An event?" I say

"Yes an event. It's for Business Sense Magazine. They're honoring Santiago Lopez." She explains.

"And he is?" I question, because I have no clue what she's talking about.

"He's the CEO of The Lopez International Group. He's a major supporter of the arts. He recently donated over a hundred thousand instruments to under privileged schools across the country. I was granted an interview with him and I can't cancel. As the editor of the NYADA News, I can't let this interview slip through my hands. I had to call his people like 500 times before someone called me back.

I roll my eyes at her. "Ok, what does any of this have to do with me?"

"I need you to do the interview for me, please." She says with a pleading look in her eyes.

"And why can't you do it?" I say, clearly not hiding my annoyance with her.

She exhales heavily, "I have rehearsals for my final showcase. Justin said he could rent the auditorium tomorrow night, but someone took the time slot before he got there."

"Ok, so when is this event?" I ask

"In about two hours. You should really start getting ready." She states, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I stare at her dumbfounded.

"WHAT? TWO HOURS! NO WAY! I'M NOT DOING IT. I'M REALLY GETTING SICK OF YOU AND YOUR INCONSIDERATE WAYS, RACHEL! NOPE NOT DOING IT!" I yell at her. She winces as she cowers away from me. _Which she should! _I can't believe her. I'm so mad right now. This is so ridiculous; I totally shouldn't be surprised though. She does stuff like this all the time.

"I know. I'm sorry but I didn't expect for this to happen. Brittany, I really need this. I begged for this interview and now I can't do it… I promise after this… I won't ever ask you for anything else. I promise… Please." She begs

Her pleading does nothing for me. I shake my head and look down at her.

"NO!" I say firmly standing my ground.

"Please Brittany I will do anything! I mean anything. You name it and it's done. I promise. Please, whatever your heart desires." She's full on begging now

"You'll do anything? I narrow my eyes at her skeptically.

"Anything… whatever you want." She's desperate. I think it'll be worth it. Just to see what I can get out of her.

"Okay fine. But I'll have that list of anything and everything you'll be doing for the next two months."

"Two months! Brittany, you can't be serious?" She shakes her head in protest.

"Oh yeah, I'm super serious. If you don't agree then I'm not doing you're ridiculous interview. I don't want to meet some old wrinkly businessman. I rather spend the rest of my Friday night sleeping…as pathetic as that sounds."

"Okay… fine" she pouts. I extend my arm so that we can shake on it. When the deal it made, I hear her mumble a thank you.

"No need for a thank you, because this is it. I have a life too. I do just at much as you do, if not more. Do know what kind of day I had?" she swallows and shakes her head no. "No! Of course you don't, because you didn't ask. I had a terrible day today…and you made it worst. All I wanted to do was come home and go to bed…But no! Rachel Berry always expects for people to drop whatever they're doing to tend to her and her special brand of crazy!" I pause for a moment to catch my breath and gather my thoughts.

"You're Like An Evil Step Sister!" I yell out in frustration.

She's looking at me with a shocked expression on her face. I've never been this angry with her before. Even when she ran that smear campaign against me for senior class president in high school.

She holds her hand up to her chest taking offense to what I just said. "I know you're really upset at the moment…so I know you didn't mean that…But it doesn't make it hurt any less." She says before she storms off in dramatic fashion.

I roll my eyes and shake my head at her and her theatrics, as I finally make my way to my bedroom.

**/**

When I enter I begin to strip out of my clothes. Cursing Rachel Berry's name. "Damn you Rachel Berry." I grumble. I just want to sleep the rest of this day away. I tilt my head back and look up at the sky "why won't you let me sleep?" I mumble to whomever's presence exists above the clouds.

When I'm done undressing, I grab my towel and wrap it around me. As I'm about to exit Rachel knocks on the door. I open it. She looks timid "What?" I say with a bit of edge to my tone. She cowers back a little.

"I was just wondering if you wanted me pick out a dress for you wear?" she asks timidly.

She cannot be serious. She has like the worst fashion sense ever. I mean it's gotten a little better since high school. Thank god she doesn't wear those horrible sweaters anymore. She looked like she use to be home-schooled or something. I still have nightmares about that hideous blue pants suit she wore sophomore year. Talk about tragic.

"Umm…It's okay I can just." She says.

"Pick out a few dresses. Pick out all the dresses that you wouldn't wear. Cause no offense, but you have terrible taste." I say as I walk past her in the direction of the bathroom.

"Britt please be quick in there. We still have hair and make up to do." I hear Rachel yell as I twist on the hot water for my shower. I roll my eyes as I step in. I instantly relax at the feeling of water cascading down my body. _It's so relaxing._ I close my eyes and lean against the tile. The next thing I know, Rachel is banging on the door telling me to hurry up. _Shit! I must have fallen asleep. _I hurry and wash my hair and then my body. I hop out the shower, and dry off quickly.

**/**

When I get to my room Rachel is setting up my hot curlers and hair dryer. I look to my bed and I see the only three fancy dresses I own. I pick up the navy blue sheer panel gown. This was a gift from Rachel's dads. They bought it for me when they came to visit last year. I tried to protest because it was so expensive but they insisted. Her dad Hiram said and I quote, "every princess needs a ball gown." I'm sure he's mainly responsible for the drama queen that is Rachel Berry.

I walk over to the full-length mirror that hanging on my closet door. I hold the dress up in front of me to get some sort of visual of me wearing it. I like what I see. I'm no princess, but this dress is perfect.

I lay the dress back down on the bed and move to my chest of drawers to find some underwear. I drop my towel to put them on. Rachel squeals and covers her eyes. "Have you no shame?" she whines.

I shrug and say, "well this is my room so, you can leave."

She turns and storms out "Let me know when your ready." She says as she shuts my bedroom door.

**/**

I got ready in record time. I think I look pretty damn good considering my time constraints. I decided to straighten my long blonde hair and leave it down. I kept my make-up light and simple. The navy blue dress I'm wearing looks amazing. It has a low v-line and it flows to the ground. It is truly an elegant gown. It has the right amount of sexy and class. _I love it._

I come out of my room to see Rachel waiting on the sofa in the living room. She looks at me and stands up. "Oh my god Brittany, you look stunning." I lower my head in shyness and say, "Thank you." No matter how mad I am at her, I still appreciate nice compliments.

All of sudden the buzzer to our apartment sounds. "Who could that be?" I question. Rachel visibly tenses and looks at me guiltily.

"It's messy." she mumbles. I narrow my eyes at her and asked again.

"It's Jesse." she says a lot more clearly this time. I stare at her dumbfounded

"Why is Jesse here? I thought we agreed that he wasn't allow back in the apartment after I caught him stealing my underwear." She shrinks and takes a step back.

"He's kind of your date tonight." She says in a low voice. I hear her clearly though. I turn from highly annoyed to extremely livid.

"HE'S WHAT? I yell as I take a step towards her. She takes another step back out of fear. She should be afraid. I don't believe in violence but I really want to throw her somewhere.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry! he was going to be my date. But since you're going in my place…he's your date." She tries to make sense of it.

I narrow my eyes and shake my head at her. "Now you owe me an extra month." I say through gritted teeth.

She winces and says, "I know, I'm so sorry." As, Jesse rings the buzzer again. I go to press the button to let him in. when I walk back to the living room Rachel hands me a black shoulder bag.

"Okay this has the list of questions your going to ask him. The notepad, the camera and the voice recorder are in there as well. Just present your I.D. and tell them Rachel Berry sent you?"

I sigh, "Yeah, yeah I got it." I tell her in annoyed tone.

There is a knock at the door and I moved to answer. Of course it Jesse. He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Look I'm going with you tonight. I'm in no mood to deal with your creepiness. So don't even think about making some lewd comment about how hot I am. I will not hesitate in kicking you in the balls. Got it?" he nods his head in acceptance "Good…lets go!" I walk past him and out the door.

Rachel yells bye to us as we ascend down the stairs from the apartment.

On my way out the door I say goodnight to our neighbor Eddie. He's a tall African American in his early 30's. I totally smoked weed with him and his Japanese girlfriend once. He nods and says, "don't you clean up well, enjoy your night Britt."

I smile. "Thanks Eddie you too, tell Ryoko I said hi"

Jesse walks up to a waiting black SUV and opens the back door for me. He smirks as I make my way past him and into the SUV. I hear him mumble "Oh we will certainly be having a good night tonight." _He's so arrogant._

I roll my eyes as he climbs in and closes the door. I slide as far away from him as I possibly can.

**/**

We finally arrive at the venue in downtown Manhattan. That seemed like the longest car ride ever. I really wanted to try and take a little nap before we got here. But every time I would close my eyes, Jesse would try and put his hand on my thigh. Which eventually led me to grabbing his crotch and squeezing until I saw a single tear escape from his eye. That set him straight because now he can't even look at me.

Jesse isn't the worst guy you'd meet. He's not the best either. He's just an arrogant perverted rich kid who doesn't really understand boundaries. Ever since he found out that I was a bi-sexual, he has been making it his mission to try and sleep with me. What he doesn't know is that technically I'm still a virgin. I mean I've done stuff. Major stuff actually…I've given a hand job before…and maybe dry humped one or two girls. But I've never actually been penetrated. Whenever I've been with someone, I always stopped it before it's gotten to that part. I guess because it's only been about getting off, no emotions. When it finally happens I just want it to mean something.

Jesse breaks my reverie when he opens the door and hops out the backseat. I quickly follow him out. I look around as I step onto the sidewalk. I know we're in Tribeca. I see that there is a red carpet with ropes and security guards blocking an entrance. The paparazzi are everywhere yelling out to someone named Sue Sylvester. This is complete madness. And I know that this has to be the right place.

Jesse begins walking in the direction of all the chaos. We stop when we make it to the entrance for the red carpet. Jesse presents two press tickets, to the guards. After they check our credentials we're able to walk through the red carpet.

"This is so exciting." Jesse says, as he stops and poses for pictures. The photographer's flash away, having no clue as to who the hell Jesse St. James is. I just keep walking, pretending like I don't know him either.

**/**

When I make it inside the event, I'm stopped immediately. "Excuse me Ms. Pierce?" a blonde woman with a short bob says to me.

"How do you know my name?" I ask out of curiosity and fear. I hope this isn't some type of CIA setup. I keep having this reoccurring dream where I'm being probed by aliens. I'm starting to believe it's true, and that maybe the government has something to do with it.

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray. Mr. Lopez's publicist." She extends her hand to shake mine. I reciprocate and smile in relief.

"Oh great nice to meet yo-…"

"Oh my god, that was such a rush. In the spotlight is where I belong. I can't wait to finally become famous." Jesse says, as he comes to stand beside me. Interrupting the conversation I was having with Quinn.

"Wow and who might this lucky lady be?" he eyes Quinn with a look that I can only describe as predatory.

Quinn eyes me questioningly. I shake my head and say, "I'm sorry, I don't really know him. I think he may have snuck in." I whisper to her.

Quinn snaps her finger and all of a sudden two big guys wearing all black come to stand behind her.

"Is there a problem Ms. Fabray?" The one on the right asks,

"I'm not sure if he breached security or not. Can someone do a full on search and make sure his passes are legit?" she points to Jesse

I turn to look at Jesse and his eyes go comically wide. "She knows me, we came together…Pun intended." he says smirking at the guards.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. Why am I here with this jerk? Then I remember why…Rachel. She owes me.

Quinn looks back at me and ask, "is he with you Ms. Pierce?"

I sigh and Jesse smirks at me.

"No, he's not." I tell her and turn to Jesse with what I'm sure is a disgusted look on my face.

His smirk drops when Quinns security guards pick him up and escort him out of the building.

Quinn and I share a smile. "I'll make sure he gets back in." she says.

I chuckle lightly and say, "If you do, it'll be a disservice to every woman here."

She laughs. "Follow me." She says as she walks in the opposite direction as the event goers.

She opens the door with a key card and leads us down a hallway and up a short flight of stairs.

"Okay, so here's the deal. You have 15 minutes. No questions about his personal life. When I say personal life I mean his sexuality, whether he's seeing someone, what he looks for in a mate and so on…if you do not agree with this, than you should turn around immediately. Mr. Lopez is a busy man. He only agreed to this interview because your partner Ms. Berry would not let up." She says, as we turned the corner. _wow she's serious._

Out of the corner of my eye I spot a tall muscular woman dressed in a black suit. Just like the other two security guards. She's standing next to a door. Like she's on guard. Which I'm sure she is. When we reach her. Quinn greets her.

"Hi Beiste. This is Brittany S. Pierce. Rachel Berry's replacement for the NYADA News."

"Ms. Pierce." Beiste nods.

"Now like I've said before. You are allotted 15 minutes. I've already taken a look at Ms. Berry's list of questions. Here is an updated list with all the questions that I have approved." She says as she takes a sheet of questions out of a brown leather folder she has been holding.

"Okay, thank you I say" a little intimidated. This chick is all business. She smiles and nods.

She turns back to Beiste and asks, "is it okay for Ms. Pierce to go in now?"

Beiste holds up her right hand and says, "1-minute punkin" she turns and enters the secret room. She comes out a few seconds later.

"Ms. Pierce. Mr. Lopez will see you now. But I'm going to have to check your belongings first." My belongings? Really? Who is this guy?

"Good Evening Ms. Pierce, and good luck on with your interview." Quinn says, as she turns to leave.

I hand her Rachel's shoulder bags. After she's done checking the bag she tells me she has to frisk me. _Is _someone trying to kill this man or something? Isn't he like old?

**/**

After Beiste violates me she opens the door to a private dining area. It has about 6 round tables covered with white linen tablecloths. Each table is set immaculately, all excluding the one in the middle. It only has a white tablecloth draped over it.

I stop looking around when I see a tall figure walking towards me. I'm taken back a how hot he is. No, hot is not the word. Gorgeous maybe…I don't know. All I know is, I never seen anyone as handsome as this guy. I check him out from head to toe. He's wearing a fitted black suit with a white shirt, and a black bowtie. _I'm in awe._

Before I know it he's standing directly in front of me. _Up close and personal._ He's beautiful. He has a light brown skin tone, with gorgeous dark brown eyes and deliciously plump lips. They probably feel like clouds.

"Ms. Pierce." His voice is deep and sexy_._

"Yes" I respond quickly. _A little, too quickly_.

He reaches his left hand out for a handshake. I quickly wrap my hand around his. His hands are huge and a little callous. They feel perfect wrapped around mine.

"I'm Santiago Lopez. Nice to me you." _That voice._

My eyes go wide as I look him over once more. He's Santiago Lopez? No way! Rachel said that he was a businessman. And for some reason whenever I hear the term businessman, I think of retirement homes. Maybe it has something to do with my grandpa. When we use to visit him in the retirement home. He would tell us stories about the time he tried building and selling time machines. Needless to say, it was over before it started. He would always say that, "I was a great soldier, but a terrible businessman." I'm not sure if that is true though, because trying to build a time machine is super hard.

"Is everything okay Ms. Pierce?" he questions, with a look of concern.

"No, you're hot." I say, without even thinking. I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth so that I can't say anything else to further embarrass myself. What the hell is wrong with me? I feel like my face is on fire. Oh my god I wish the floor would just swallow me whole.

I'm finding the floor very interesting at the moment. "So I've heard." He says, with an air of amusement.

"I am so sorry." I mumble. Talking with my hand still covering my mouth.

"What was that?" He questions. I finally look up at him and he's smirking at me. God he is so gorgeous. "I couldn't really understand you." He says again as he gently removes my hand away from my mouth.

He brings it down to rest in between us. I'm sure I'm as red as a tomato right now. I bow my head again. I can't believe how embarrassed I feel. I say stuff like this all the time. Just this morning I complimented a woman on how great her boobs were. So why am I acting all embarrassed now?

Suddenly I feel his other hand lift my chin. I have no choice but to look in his eyes. His deep brown eyes, there's so much behind them…I can feel it. We continue to stare at each other. My blues getting lost in his browns, I feel like my body is buzzing. It's almost like I'm vibrating or something. I've never felt this before. I wonder if he's feeling it too.

All of a sudden he takes a step back.

"We should begin the interview now." He says, as he gestures to the plain table, that's sitting in the middle of the room.

Words are failing me at the moment, so I just nod and began to walk over to the table. Before I can even reach for my seat, he's there to pull it out for me. He gestures for me to sit. As I do, I smile brightly at his gentlemanly behavior.

He takes the seat adjacent to me. As he sits, I suddenly remember why I'm here in the first place. I rummage through the bag Rachel gave me. I produce her list of questions, the notepad and the tape recorder. I also have the list of approved questions that Quinn had given me moments ago.

I take a quick glance at each set of questions. I see that Rachel's list is a lot longer than Quinn's list. Why she thought that she could ask this man a hundred questions in 15-minutes, I will never understand. But if anyone could do it, it would be Rachel Barbara Berry.

Before I begin I look back down at the table. Making sure I have everything I need for the interview. Which is pretty much just the tape recorder. I don't know why Rachel gave me a notebook. It would be rude of me to draw while conducting an interview. I slide the notebook back into the bag and place the bag onto the floor next to me.

I look a Santiago and he's staring at me intently. I look back down at the table to pick up the tape recorder and press record.

I turn to look at him again.

"Ready." I ask, shyly. I don't really do shy either. What's wrong with me? Rachel could've warned me about how handsome this man was. I probably wouldn't have believed her. She has horrible taste in men. She dated Finn Hudson all throughout high school. He wasn't terrible looking, but he had man boobs. For the longest time I though he was just a very manly looking woman.

"Please proceed with your interview Miss Pierce." He says. _God his voice is so sexy._

I nod and smile at him. "Okay." I pick up the list that Quinn had given me. I look at the first question. "Mr. Lopez…umm…wait a second. Why is Rachel interviewing you?"

He looks at me like he's confused and a little disappointed. " You're not a journalist are you?" he accuses.

"No, No I'm just helping out my friend. Am I in trouble?" I ask quickly. He looks at me thoughtfully.

"You have no idea what your doing, do you?" he says.

My cheeks heat up substantially. I'm thoroughly embarrassed. I thought I was before. That's nothing compared to right now. I avoid eye contact with him and do the only thing I can do. I begin to read the first question.

"Mr. Lopez, You have achieved a great deal of success. What is the driving force behind your ambition?" I'm still looking down at the list of questions Quinn gave me. Thank god I was able to say that without stuttering. _I'm going to kill Rachel._

Santiago clears his throat and I look back up at him. He reaches over me and picks up the tape recorder.

He studies it before he presses the off button.

I swallow nervously. Crap this interview is over. _Damn you Rachel Berry_. I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life.

He stares at me intently before he speaks. "First of all I would like you to relax."

"Are you kicking me out?" I question in the smallest voice ever. I can't bear for that to happen.

"Relax Ms. Pierce, I'm not kicking you out." I look in his eyes and I know he's being sincere.

I exhale in relief. "Thank you." I smile lightly at him.

He nods his head before he says, "Now, if you're not a journalist for the NYADA news, what do you do?"

Oh boy. How is he going to react when I tell him that I don't go to school there? I take a deep breath and exhale. Here goes nothing.

"I don't go to NYADA, I actually go to Juilliard. Rachel is my roommate and I'm only here because…because she- because she's sick." I say, hoping he'll believe that last part.

He narrows his eyes and says, "You're lying."

I try to hide the fact that I'm shocked. "No I'm not." I say, finding the table at lot more interesting than this conversation.

"Yes you are…and you are terrible at It." his tone is light. Almost like he's making fun of me.

I look at him in confusion. "How do you know?"

"Because…Rachel has been calling my office non-stop for the past week. She's been bugging my assistants and Ms. Fabray about setting up an interview with me this week. We only decided to give her a break yesterday… Oh and she called Quinn and said that she had a scheduling conflict."

"I'm sorry." I say, as I look down in shame.

"Look, if you were anyone else and that's including Ms. Berry, I would have kicked you out 5 minutes ago…but for some reason Ms. Pierce, you intrigue me. So how about this, you can ask me six questions from your list here and I'll answer them to the best of my ability. After that…" "He pauses and his eyes darken a bit. "You have a drink with me at some point during the night and I'll be the one asking questions."

My stomach clenches at the sexy tone in his voice. Is this really happening right now? This sexy man is asking me to have a drink with him later. I don't know whether to be afraid or turned on. I think I'm a bit of both.

I swallow the lump in my throat and nod my head slowly in agreement. "Sure." I say, trying to sound unaffected by his proposition.

"Great…Now, shall we begin?" he says, in an even tone. He presses the record button on the tape recorder and places it back between us.

I take a few seconds to compose myself. I need to relax and stop acting like a love struck teenager. I just met this guy. He could totally be a jerk or something. But there is something in his eyes that telling me he's not.

I look back down at the list of questions, and begin to reread the first question.

"Okay Mr. Lopez, You have achieved a great deal of success. What is the driving force behind your ambition?"

"My desire to win." he simply states. I look up at him and he staring at me with an unreadable expression. Something in me sparks because I follow up his answer with "Is that the real reason?"

His eyes flare momentarily in surprise. He quickly collects himself "Ms. Pierce, I believe it is. To be in any kind of business you need to have a competitive edge to you. I'm as competitive as they come. I have over 20 fortune 500 companies. 5 of which are in the top 20 respectfully. I purchase companies to either turn them for profit, or to make them more successful than they aspired to be. If I succeed in doing that everyone wins. So, yes Ms. Pierce, I have a strong desire to win."

"If you say so." I mumble. Okay so he's totally arrogant. I guess I would be to if I were as rich as him.

"I do say so. What I say always goes Ms. Pierce." he says, as his eyes darken. Okay…and maybe he's a little bossy as well.

My face is getting hot again. I look back down at the paper and read the next question. "Who are the most influential people in your life and why?"

"My mother." I look at him, as he pauses. "She's the strongest person I know. She inspires me to always do my best. No excuses."

I am a little taken back with the sincerity of his answer. I can see in his eyes how much he respects his mother.

"That's really beautiful." I say, with as much sincerity as I possibly can.

"It's the truth" he says, without any expression. That's a little weird. I don't understand how he can be so open about something one minute and, then close himself off in the next.

"Why are you such a big supporter of the arts?"

"I believe that art in any form is a great form of expression. For some people it can be a form of therapy, whether it's an artist sharing their craft, or an audience member seeking some kind of refuge from the realities they face. I was fortunate enough to have a music program in school. Through that, I learned how to play various instruments. It's kept me off the streets and led me in the right direction."

Wow…I really didn't expect that. He's being so candid. I'm even more impressed.

"What instruments do play?" I question, smiling brightly at him. He smiles back at me. That dimple in his right cheek may just be the death of me.

"I play the piano, guitar and saxophone." He says, with a little smugness to his tone. _I like it._

"That's really neat. I can't really play any instruments…I tried playing the drums once. It was a terrible experience. I'm sure Lord Tubbington stills has nightmares about it." I shutter at the memory of one of the drumsticks flying toward my poor cats face. He had to wear and eye patch for a month.

"Lord Tubbington?" he looks at me questioningly.

"Oh he's my cat."

"You named your cat Lord Tubbington?" he looks confused. I don't know why.

"Yes silly, what else would I name him?"

He smiles at me again. "It's a very interesting name."

I smile brightly at him. "It totally suits him."

"Is that so?" he asks, like he's curious.

"Totally…I have pictures if you want to see." I say excitedly.

He chuckles lightly and shakes his head, "maybe later, but you have two more question before we complete this interview."

"Oh right! Sorry." I look back at the questions. "Earlier this year it was reported that you purchased a Broadway theater. What are your plans for said theater?

"Well of course I plan on keeping the theater intact, although it's going through some major renovations at the moment. We plan on producing shows, as well as holding a Broadway boot camp for teens interested in a future on Broadway. I believe it will be great for the arts as well as the economy."

"Wow… that's awesome." I breathe.

"No Ms. Pierce, that's business. I know a good investment when I see it." He says, as his chocolate eyes darken.

Right now I'm not sure if he's actually talking about business, or something else. The idea of it being something else makes my pulse quicken and my thighs clench. This man has mesmerized me from the moment I set eyes on him tonight, and now I'm not sure how I'm suppose to leave after this.

I shake myself out of my reverie, and look for my last question. I don't want to ask him anymore these boring questions, so I put the sheet down and look at him.

"Okay, enough of the boring questions." I pause, trying to come up with a good question to ask him. "I got it!" I say out loud.

He has a slight smile on his face.

"Okay, if you had 48 hours of freedom, where you wouldn't be allowed to think about work, or do anything work related what would you do?" I smile, proud of my question.

"I wouldn't know where to begin…I haven't taken a day off from work…ever." He says.

I'm shocked. "Never?" I question, "Not even when you were sick?"

He smirks, "I don't get sick Ms. Pierce."

"You don't get sick?"

"I don't get sick. I take my health very seriously." He states in a serious tone.

I nod, "well… so do I, but I still get sick." I pause briefly "So you if you could have 48 hours off, what would you do?"

He shakes his head and smiles, "You don't give up do you?"

"No, Not really."

"Okay, well I guess I'd spend it at sea. No cell phones, or any other forms of technology. Just me and the open sea."

"That sounds relaxing." I say in a soft tone.

"It does." He says as we stare into each other's eyes. I really don't want our time together to end. I wish I could ask him my own set of questions. Like do you have a girlfriend? Can I kiss you? What's your favorite ice cream?

Santiago breaks our eye contact, as he looks down at the tape recorder. He clears his throat and says, "Well Ms. Pierce, I believes that concludes our interview."

"I guess it does." I say, as I pick up the tape-recorder and shut it off.

As I'm placing everything back into the bag, I suddenly feel a wave of disappointment. I don't really want to leave this room. I want to get to know him more. This feels really strange because I've only just met him.

A moment later, the door opens and Beiste appears. She clears her throat and says, "Excuse me Mr. Lopez. Miss Pierce." She nods to me politely "Your due at your table in 5 minutes sir."

"Thank you Shannon, I'll walk Ms. Pierce out in a moment." She gives us a slight nod and exits the room.

Santiago turns back to me "Ms. Pierce, it was truly a pleasure. May I escort you out?"

"Yes, thank you." I give him a half-hearted smile. I'm still a little bummed that my time with him is over.

He gets up from his seat and offers me his hand. I happily take his hand in mine, as use my other hand to grab my bag from the table. We make our way to the door hand in hand, and I have the biggest smile on my face. I love the way his hand feels in mine. Before he opens the door, he stops and turns to face me. "I trust you'll stay for the festivities, and have that drink with me." He says.

"I'm looking forward to it." I say, not hiding my excitement. I can't wait. Maybe I can get to know him better. Maybe we can become friends, or more. I doubt that anything like that will happen though. He wouldn't possibly go for someone like me. I'm not very smart, I work at a coffee shop to pay rent for an apartment I can barely afford and I want to dance for a living. I doubt that's what he's looking for in a woman. He's just a nice guy to even want to hangout with me.

"Well, shall we go Ms. Pierce?"

"Yeah…But you know, you can call me Brittany."

"Is that what you prefer?" he questions

"Yes. Ms. Pierce makes me feel old, and I don't want to feel old… It makes my bones ache." I shrug.

He smiles down at me. "Well in that case Brittany, have a wonderful evening." He says, as he turns around and opens the door. He gestures for me to walk out before him. _he's such a gentlemen._

When we walk out into the hall, we see Beiste standing in the spot she was in before I walked into the room.

I turn to face him and he looks at me like he want to say something, but doesn't know how too. It takes him a few moments before he says, "Did you come here alone?"

"No. I came with a friend…but he sort of got kicked out. I'm not sure if he was allowed back in or not."

He looks at me confused. "He was being inappropriate, so I told Quinn that he snuck in." he looks a little surprised "Yeah I know, I'm pretty sure Quinn knew I was lying, since I'm not very good at it." I say, with a smile on my face.

"So, your friend is a he?" he questions.

"I wouldn't really call him a friend. He's kind of a perv." I try to say jokingly. I see his eyes fill with a bit of anger.

"Then why did you come here with him?" I'm a little taken back by his question, because I don't know the answer to it. Then I realize that I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"He was actually Rachel's date… I didn't know, until about 2-minutes before I left the apartment." I say, feeling the need to explain the situation to him.

"Well, if he has been let back in, I'll be sure to keep and eye out for any inappropriate behavior." He assures me. I automatically believe him. There is just something in his eyes that makes me want to believe everything he says to me.

"Thank you"

He nods. "Okay…well I think we should join the festivities now. Thomas here will escort you to your table." Thomas? Who is Thomas? I turn around to see another big guy, dressed in a black suit. Where did he come from? Is he a ninja?

"Where'd he come from?" I question.

Santiago shrugs and says, "He was around."

"He's totally a ninja."

"You may be right." He chuckles softly. We share a smile. "Well, this is where we part, enjoy the rest of your evening, Brittany."

I nod. "You too, Mr. Lopez"

"You can call me Santiago." He smiles that dimply smile of his. _I think my heart just stopped._ "See you later Brittany."

I may have to ease up on Rachel a bit, because even though nothing will come of this. I'm pretty sure I just met the most amazing man in the entire world.

Our moment is broken when we hear Shannon talking lowly into her earpiece.

"We'll be out shortly. I'll give you an ETA when we begin moving."

Santiago clears his throat a little. "I'll see you later Brittany." He nods to the ninja behind me.

"See you later." I smile. I turnaround and begin walking with the silent ninja. He has yet to say a word.

I can tell Santiago is watching me walk away. So I turn to look back to him and wink_. That's totally my thing._

"So… how'd you become a ninja?" I ask, the silent ninja as I turn back around.

"A lot of training and hard work ma'am." …And he speaks!

"Awesome."

**/**

Thomas the ninja leads me into a grand ballroom. It's absolutely stunning. The first thing I notice is the dance floor. I wonder if Santiago can dance? He looks like it.

We walk through the sea of tables and suddenly I realize that I'm like the only person not seated, along with Santiago of course.

We finally make it to my table, and Thomas helps me to my seat. "Good evening Ms. Pierce." He says, and quickly disappears. I look around and notice that nine other people are seated as well, including Jesse.

"Robot." Jesse mumbles under his breath. I shake my head.

"He's a ninja. Not a robot…Hater."

"I'm no hater beautiful. I sure I get more trim than that guy. In fact…my place or yours tonight?" I roll my eyes at him. Operation ignore Jesse St. James is now in progress.

Suddenly I hear the woman on the other side of me gasps, "Oh my god there he is in all his glory." She says dreamily.

I look around to see who she's talking about. I'm not surprised when I see Santiago walking towards his table. I smile, because she's right. _In all his glory is correct._

He walks up to the rectangular table that's placed at the center of the room. I notice that people are already seated there, seven people to be exact. He smiles and greets everyone. He gives a hug and a kiss to the older woman seated next to him. I assume that she's his mother. They share a strong resemblance, although her skin tone is a little lighter than his.

"What I wouldn't do to have that much power. Look around…there's easily a hundred women in here right now, all willing to worship him." He pauses. "He's probably banged half the women in New York by now…I guarantee he's taking somebody home with him tonight." Jesse whispers beside me.

All of a sudden I feel angry and a little jealous. Angry because Jesse doesn't know what he's talking about. Santiago isn't that kind of guy, and Jesse shouldn't be talking about him like that. I'm Jealous at the thought of Santiago bringing anyone home tonight but me. Even though I know that the chances of that happening are slim to none.

"Shut up." I whisper through gritted teeth.

"Its true… if I wasn't so awesome myself, I would totally want to be that guy." He whispers back

"You and awesome should never be used in the same sentence…ever" I say.

"I'll have you one day."

I roll my eyes and scoff "Yeah, in make believe world. Where reality doesn't exist."

We're broken out of our banter when we hear a deep voice come through the speakers, and It's Santiago. Everyone directs their attention to the center of the room where he's standing.

"Excuse me everyone. I wanted to say a few words before our dinner comes out." he pauses. "First I would like to say thank you all for coming out tonight and sharing this evening with my family and I… I would also like to thank Sue Sylvester and Business Sense magazine for honoring me tonight." He pauses for a second time "This is truly a great honor, that I cannot accept without acknowledging the people who have contributed to my success. I would like to thank my mother Mrs. Maribel Lopez-Puckerman for your continue love and support, to my step-father Dr. Joseph Puckerman as well as my siblings. But I know The Lopez International Group would not be where is today without the contributions of Michael Chang Jr. and all those employed with L.I.G… Thank you all and have a great evening." He smiles his million-dollar smile.

Everyone stands and give him a round of applause.

"He's so dreamy" a brunette woman adjacent from me muses. She has that love struck look in her eyes. I roll my eyes in annoyance_._ _What's with these women?_

**/**

I ditched Jesse as soon as dinner was over. He was being more obnoxious than usual. It probably had something to do with six out of the ten people at our table being women. I pray for whoever ends up going home with him tonight. _Even his hands._

The ballroom has turned into a full-blown party. There's amazing music being played by a live band, and waiters coming around with cocktails. I danced for a little bit, but I got tired of turning down every guy who would ask me to dance. I would usually never turn down a dance partner, but I was only in the mood to dance with one person tonight. Santiago…

That's never going to happen though, because he's been too busy chatting and posing for pictures with other important people. I'm sure that I'm the last thing on his mind tonight, especially in a room full of beautiful rich women. I'm sure they can offer him a lot more than I can.

That's why I'm sitting here at the bar, sipping on my fruity cocktail and comparing myself to all these women. I'm sure I'm the only person in here that works at a coffee shop. After I finish my drink, I should probably just leave. I'm sure Santiago has forgotten about having a drink with me anyways.

I wait a little while longer before I decide to leave. I drain the rest of my beverage and place the glass on the bar. As I gather my things that have been resting on the seat next to me, I hear a deep voice behind me say,

"Going somewhere Brittany?

I turn around to see Santiago walking up beside me. "Hi" I say. Feeling like I've been caught doing something wrong.

He walks up to the bar and stands next to me. He leans down to whisper in my ear. "Are you going to answer my question?" his deep voice tickling my ear.

"I-I was…um" I can't seem to form the words to say, that I was about to leave.

"Were you leaving?" he questions knowingly.

I give him a tight-lipped smile.

"But we agreed to have a drink later." He says as his dark eyes bore into mine. I swallow the lump in my throat and nod.

"So, you were just going to leave?"

"I thought you forgot, so…" I say as I look down at the barstool sitting in between us.

"How could I forget something I was looking forward to?" I look up at him a little taken back. Why would he look forward to spending time with me?

"Don't look so surprise Ms. Pierce."

I smile. "It's Brittany…Bitch" I state jokingly. He cracks the biggest smile I've seen so far. It makes my smile grow even wider. I feel like there are a million little butterflies swarming around in my stomach.

"Well Brittany, I trust that you will be staying now?"

I continue to smile up at him, as I go to reclaim my abandon seat. He follows suit and takes up the seat next to me.

"What would you like to drink?"

"A pomegranate martini please" I say sheepishly. He probably thinks its super girlie. _Which it is._

He turns to the bartender and orders our drinks. "A pomegranate martini for the lady and a Scotch on the rocks please" the bartender nods in acknowledgement.

He turns back to me and looks at me questioningly before he says,

"Has your date gone rogue?"

"He's not my date. I thought I already made that clear Mr. Lopez?" I say with a little edge to my voice. Not liking the fact that he is referring to Jesse as my date.

He smirks at my mini outburst. He's totally messing with me. "And I thought I told you it was Santiago?" he says. And I'm blushing. He's so charming. Kind of like prince charming, but I'm sure this isn't a fairytale. _It can't be. Can it?_

Santiago breaks my musing when I hear him speak. "So Brittany, where is this inadequate soul, that is not your date? Surely he's no gentlemen…leaving you all alone at the bar." His eyes darken a little.

I scuff. "Trust me…I'd prefer if he'd leave me alone for the rest of my life."

The bartender returns with our drinks. "Really? Well… that can be arranged." He smirks and takes a sip of his scotch.

"What can be arranged?" I ask, having the slightest clue as to what he's talking about.

"This Jesse guy leaving you alone." He says.

"Are you like in the mob or something? Because I use to watch the Sopranos, I know what you mean when you say stuff like that." I pause, and look around to make sure no one else is listening. "I don't want Jesse knocked off. He's not that bad." I say in a very low voice.

Santiago's eyes go wide in shock. "What? No! That's not what I meant." He says in a startled tone. "I think you've watched too much TV."

I smile at him. "You were joking weren't you?"

I chuckle "Of course silly." He smiles and shakes his head in amusement.

"Brittany, you are something else." and I'm blushing for what seems to be the thousandth time since I've met him. And that was like three hours ago.

"So… I believe I'm suppose to be asking you a few questions."

"I believe that was the agreement, even though we didn't shake on it." I shrug trying to act nonchalant.

"Well Brittany, I believe that a persons word is their bond…so I trust you'll honor our agreement." He says in a serious tone.

"Well, when you make it sound so serious…I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

He looks me dead in the eyes and says, "No you don't."

I'm a little startled by his statement. He's so direct. I break eye contact with him and move to have a much-needed sip of my drink. It calms my nerves a bit. I might need to order another one, if he continues being all serious.

"So what do you want to ask me?" I say after I put my drink down.

"Let's start off simple…where are you from?"

I relax a little, because that's an easy question. "Lima, Ohio" I say.

"Lima, Ohio. Never heard of it…is it like, a one stop light town or something?" He teases.

"It has a few stop lights actually."

"Okay so, you are a small town girl, who left for the big city to follow her dreams of attending Juilliard too?"

"To dance." I say a little above a whisper.

"I know." He has a pleased look on his face.

"How did you know?" I ask curiously.

"Well first, you're a terrible liar, so there's just no way you could be studying drama. Second you told me you couldn't play an instrument, so music was out of the equation. Unless you sing, but I'm sure you would have disclosed that earlier if you did. And finally…I saw you dancing a little while ago on the dance floor." he smiles, as he goes to take of sip of his scotch.

I'm completely baffled by everything he just said. That was almost calculated. I see why he's so rich and successful…nothing gets past him.

Wait…he was watching me?

"You were watching me?"

"I told you I would keep an eye out for inappropriate behavior."

"Thank you. But I can take care of myself." I say, because I don't want him thinking that I'm some weak little girl.

"That maybe true, but as long as I'm present you won't have too." There he goes, acting all serious again. I just take another sip of my martini.

"You know, my sister just got into the dance program at Juilliard as well." he smiles. I can tell he's proud of her. That makes me happy. "That's awesome, is she excited?"

"Yeah, she's really excited. She would like to be on Broadway one day."

"Is that why you bought that theater?" I question.

"Besides the fact that it's a good investment…maybe." He shrugs

"That's really sweet, and supportive." I say, this just makes me like him even more. What an amazing thing to do. I only wish that my family was as supportive of me, the way Santiago is of his sister.

He shrugs like it's not a big deal. But it is. "I wish that my family was as supportive as you." I tell him.

"He looks at me with concern. "Your family isn't supportive of you?" he questions.

I shake my head. "No, Not really. Like my mom has been to two or three shows in my entire life maybe. She doesn't really oppose to it like my father, but she's never in the stands cheering me on or anything. The only people who really seem to care is my little sister, and my aunt holly." I speak truthfully.

"I'm sorry to hear that Brittany. But at least you have you sister and your aunt." I can tell he's being sincere.

"Thank you,"

Santiago opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Jesse coming up on the other side of me. "There you are gorgeous… ready for me to take you home so we can start the real party?" he says as he puts his arm around my shoulders.

I tense up a little, but I quickly remove Jesses arm from around me. I roll my eyes at him and turn back to Santiago.

He is shooting daggers at Jesse. He does not look happy.

I turn back to Jesse, "Jesse I swear if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to physically hurt you." I say through gritted teeth.

He smirks at me and takes a step back " I love when you play hard to get beautiful."

Our attention gets directed back towards Santiago as he clears his throat. His eyes are dark and he looks pissed.

"Mr. St. James, hasn't anyone taught you how to treat a lady? If not, I know a few people who will gladly give you a lesson." Santiago says in a chilling tone.

I feel the tiny gap between Jesse and I become bigger. I turn to see that Jesse has indeed taken a few steps away from me.

Oh Excuse me, Mr. Lopez. I didn't see you there." Jesse sounds intimidated. This pleases me.

I turn back to Santiago, and he has yet to take his eyes off of Jesse.

"So, does that mean you can just approach a woman anyway you see fit?"

I hear Jesse swallow.

"Mr. St. James. I want you to listen to me very carefully... I know people, very powerful people. There are no limits to what I could do to you." He pauses so that he can smirk "Now, I know that you have aspirations to be on Broadway, to perform. In fact, I've seen you perform once…you have talent. But that won't matter when I'm done with you. The only career you're going to have is, that of a male prostitute servicing gentlemen callers only. Now, that maybe the best option for you anyway, seeing as though you don't have much of a dick to begin with."

My eyes grow comically wide. Whoa…what the hell was that? I'm looking at Santiago in shock. "Santiago…" I say, to try and get him to stop.

He's about to say something else, but I put my hand on his right leg and squeeze lightly. He concedes as he picks up his drink and polishes it off.

I turn to Jesse and say, "I think it's best that you get out of here."

Jesse nods in agreement, but before he goes he whispers to me "Do you think he's gonna get his goons to come after me?" I'm a little confused because he sounds like he'd be thrilled if that were to happen.

I just shake my head. "Get out of here."

"Okay, but how are you getting home?"

"Don't you worry about it." Santiago says from his seat, right next to me.

"Okay then, Goodnight." Jesse says as he walks away from us.

I turn back to Santiago and look at him disappointedly "What?" he asks with a hint of guilt.

"Are you serious?" I say in disbelief_._ I get that Jesse is an ass sometimes…well most of the time. But all that was really unnecessary.

"About?" he asks, as if the whole thing with Jesse didn't just happen.

"You know what about…I can take care of myself. I don't need you trying to protect me from Jesse, of all people. Yeah he's a little sleazy, but he's never actually done anything to hurt me. I know how to handle him, and that wasn't the way." I say, frustrated at his behavior.

He's stunned by my words, but quickly regains his composure. "Does he make you feel uncomfortable at times?" he counters.

"Well yeah but…"

"Then I have no regrets." He says, as he cuts me off.

He gets up from his seat and pulls his phone out of his breast pocket. He seems to be writing a text or something. I hope it isn't some type of Broadway hit on Jesse. I keep that in my back pocket for when he decides to go back through my underwear drawer.

When he's done. He looks at me and says, "I'm taking you home."

I look at him confused. Take me home? I begin to think back to what Jesse said earlier during dinner _"I guarantee he's taking somebody home with him tonight." _I frown at the thought. "Who says I'm going home with you?"

He eyes go comically wide and his mouth hangs open. He quickly finds his words and says, "Who said I wanted to take you home with me? All I said was that I'm taking you home." He pauses "To your home…"

I flush. I'm more than embarrassed. How could I think that? Like he would ever want me anyways.I can't believe this is happening. I'm so embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry. I just thought…never mind." I pause and shake my head. "I'm so stupid…I'm sorry. I should probably go now." I mumble. As I attempt to get up, I end up stumbling on my dress. Thank god Santiago's there to catch me. This just adds to my embarrassment. _What is wrong with me?_

I feel Santiago tighten his arms around my waist. He pulls me closer to him "You're not stupid Brittany, and I'll only take you home if you want me to." He whispers in my ear.

My body temperature rises. I'm so hot I feel like I might pass out. Is it possible to feel both turned on and embarrassed? I just need for this day to be over. I never felt so many conflicting emotions before. It's making me so confused. Or maybe it's Santiago who has me confused.

He pulls me out of his embrace and makes sure I'm able to stand on my own.

"Will you accompany me across the room? I would like to say good night to a few people."

I'm still reeling from what happen a moment ago. I really need to cool off first. "Can I order a glass of water first." I ask, avoiding eye contact.

He gets the attention of the bartender and orders me a glass of water. "Are you okay?" he asks, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine."

The bartender hands me the glass of water, and I down it. It's so refreshing. I only feel slightly better though. I think I just need to go home and go to bed.

When I'm done, Santiago offers me his hand, and I take it. I feel like there is an electrical current running through my body again.

**/**

As we walk to the opposite side of the room, I try to regain my composure. All of a sudden I feel like I'm being watched. I look up and notice that practically every woman in this room is watching us. They all probably think I'm going home with him. I don't know how I would feel if I did end up going home with him.

I'm broken out of my musing when we come to a stop. Santiago let's go of my hand and I notice that we're in the VIP section. I also notice that some of the people who were sitting at his table during dinner are here.

I follow closely behind Santiago, as he walks up to the woman I assumed was his mother earlier. Santiago clears his throat. "Excuse me Mom, Joe, I'm going to head out now. I have to drop Miss Pierce off at her place and get on a flight to California."

"Oh honey do you have to leave now? We've barely even seen you tonight." His mother says, as she gets up to hug him.

"Maribel he's a mogul. He doesn't have time for us little people anymore." Joe teases.

"Oh mi amor, que deseo para ti de dedicar más tiempo para su familia" I have no clue what she just said.

"I do mommy. I've just been really busy. I promise I'll be at the next family dinner, okay?

"Okay mijo, este es tu novia. finalmente llegamos a conocer a alguien. ooh ella es muy bonita. cuál es su nombre?" she looks at me in excitement.

Santiago looks at me and back to his mother.

"No, mom. This is Brittany Pierce. She goes to Juilliard. Were just friends and I offered to give her ride home, that's all."

His mother eyes him skeptically. She then turns to look at me. "You go to Juilliard? Our Grace just got her acceptance letter last week." She states proudly.

"I know Santiago told me. Congratulations, it's a wonderful school."

"Yes, it's the best. We're very proud. Let me get Grace and you too can maybe talk about what she can expect and what classes she should take-" she's interrupted by Santiago.

"Mom, we really don't have time. I have a plane to catch and Brittany needs to get home.

"Honey it won't take long." She dismisses his plea and walks over to a teenage girl sitting in the corner, playing on her smart phone. Her brunette locks covering her face.

Maribel returns with a smiling Grace. "Honey this is Brittany Pierce. She goes to Juilliard. I thought maybe you two could have lunch one day and talk about what you can expect next year."

I look to Grace and smile. She has an excited look in her eyes. "Totally" she says.

I smile at her enthusiasm.

"Okay well Brittany, I would love if we could all exchange numbers, so we can set something up." Maribel says.

I look up at Santiago to try to get some kind of read on how he feels about this. He smiles and nods. But before I can even take my phone out, a guy with a buzz cut comes and joins our little circle. He has his arm wrapped around Quinn, Santiago's publicist.

"Hey what's going on over here." He says, "Me and my future baby mama, is feeling a little left out." Quinn rolls her eyes at him. She looks around and her eyes darken a little when they land on me. Okay, I don't know what that's about.

"And who might this be?" he says, as he looks at me.

"Brittany, excuse my brother Noah. You've already met Quinn Fabray. You've met my mother Maribel and my sister Grace. Behind them is my step father Joseph." He pauses and looks back to Grace. "Grace I think that you and Brittany should exchange numbers now, because we really need to get going."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah, and maybe one day we can meet up at Juilliard and I'll give you a super top-secret tour. I'll show you the places you won't get to see on the little guided tour they'll give you in July." I say

Graces eyes light up in excitement. So does Maribel's as they pull me away to take all of my contact information.

After a while Santiago comes over to us. "Excuse me ladies, but we really must be going now."

I nod and say good night to the Lopez ladies. Santiago gives his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Before he could stand completely she whispers something in his ear. He looks at her in shock and shakes his head. "Good night mom. I love you."

"Goodnight son"

Before we leave Maribel says that she can't wait to have lunch.

We say good night to everyone and head outside through a back entrance.

**/**

When we get outside, Beiste is standing in front of an SUV. When she sees us, she opens the door to the backseat. Santiago helps me in. _I love when he touches me._

When I'm inside, I notice that he doesn't follow. He stands outside and talks to Beiste. When he's done he slides in beside me.

"Thomas, we are dropping off Ms. Pierce first." Thomas? I look up to the drivers seat and see Thomas for the first time since I got in the car.

"You really are a ninja. Your powers amaze me." I say.

"Thank you Ms. Pierce." He nods from the rearview mirror.

"I live in Williamsburg."

"Brooklyn. How hipster of you." Santiago says sarcastically.

"Yeah. My neighborhood is pretty awesome." I say, ignoring his hipster comment.

"For some reason I can't imagine hipsterville being awesome." He says as we pull into traffic.

"It's Brooklyn not hipsterville…you should totally come and experience the awesomeness. I thank you would love it."

He scuffs, and in a sarcastic tone says, "I doubt it."

"You won't know unless you try." I tease.

**/**

The car ride was pretty uneventful, except for me falling asleep on Santiago's shoulder. At some point he wrapped his suit jacket around me.

So here we are now, standing outside my apartment door.

I told him that he didn't have to walk me to my door, but he insisted. He made an argument about me possibly falling down and breaking my neck in my haze of sleepiness. I like that he's so concern for my well-being.

"So here we are." I say, gesturing to my apartment door.

"Yes here we are." He replies.

"Thank you for being so nice about the interview."

"No problem. You were pretty good after you relaxed a bit."

I bow my head in shyness. "Thanks" I say.

"So did you enjoy your evening?" he asks

"Yeah. Especially the part where we got to hangout." I say, his eyes light up a bit.

"Yeah, I enjoyed that part as well." He says, staring in to my eyes with so much intensity.

We stand there staring into each other's eyes for what seems like and eternity. I really want to know how his lips feel against mine.

"Well…Brittany, it was a pleasure meeting you tonight. I hope to see you again soon."

"Definitely. I'm totally having lunch with your mom and your sister, so..." he smiles.

"Well you should probably go inside now. I don't want keep you out here all night."

I nod "and you have a plane to catch, so you should get going."

"I'll go as soon as you get inside."

I smile "Well, goodnight Mr. Lopez." I say as I turn around to open the door to my apartment.

"Good night Ms. Pierce." He says teasingly

I turn back around and smile. "I'm not leaving until you go inside." He says.

"So that means I can keep you hear all night?" I tease

"No. That means if you don't go inside soon, I'll be forced to take you in there myself." He says, as eyes darken a little. _One can only hope._

"Goodnight Santiago" I say again before I turn around and open the door to my apartment.

He's still staring at me with those dark eyes. "Goodnight Brittany" he replies.

I step in and close the door behind me. I look through the peephole and he is still standing there looking at the door.

He smiles and waves at the door and says, "Go to bed Brittany."

"Are you psychic?" I say through the door.

"No, now go to bed." He tries to sound serious. I laugh.

"Have a safe trip."

He smiles and says, "Thanks." And walks off.

I sigh and turn to lean against the door. I didn't expect for my night to turn out like this. I never expected to be so enamored by someone like Santiago Lopez. He's captivating, in every sense of the word. I just wish we got to spend more time with each other. I really hope I get another chance to see him again.

When I finally make it to bed, I feel a little restless. When I think back on this crazy day that I've had, it sort of doesn't seem real. As I fall asleep, all my thoughts go to Santiago and how amazing he is.

**/**

**Let me know what you think. I'm also looking for a beta. If anyone is interested please let me know.**

Translations: From Google Translation

mi amor, que deseo para ti de dedicar más tiempo para su familia.

**_my love, I wish for you to devote more time to your family._**

Mijo, ¿es tu novia. finalmente llegamos a conocer a alguien. ooh ella es muy bonita. cuál es su nombre?

**_Son, is this your girlfriend? We finally get to meet someone. ooh she's very pretty. what her name?_**


	2. Guess Who's Coming To Willi-Burg? Part 1

_**Okay First: I would like to Thank EVERYONE who reviewed, followed, or added this story to their favorites. THANK YOU ALL!**_

_**Secondly I heard that there was a problem when some people tried to review. I'm sorry; I'm not a techy person, so I'm not sure what happened. The only thing that I could possibly think of is that I deleted and re-posted the story. So maybe it had something to do with that.**_

_**And Finally: Because the chapters are so long, I will be breaking them up into two from now on. It's taking me a really long time to edit, and I don't have a beta yet. If anyone is interested please message me. I will be forever indebted to you.**_

_**Anyways Thank you all for your amazing comments. It's giving me the confidence to continue. So Thank You again! And I hope you all enjoy part one of this chapter.**_

**_(And I don't own Glee...and Long Live BRITTANA!)_**

_**/**_

I awake to rapid knocking on my bedroom door. I don't even have to ask who it is. Of course it's Rachel.

"What do you want Rachel?" I moan annoyed with her incessant need to wake me up.

She takes that as her cue to come bustling through my door. Maybe if I hide under my covers, and close my eyes again, she'll go away.

"Brittany, are you awake" she asks, while tapping me on my shoulder.

I ignore her and close my eyes tighter. Praying she'll just give up and go away. When I give her that list, I'll be sure to put do not wake me up at the vey top.

"Brittany, I know you're awake."

"No I'm not. Now go away." I grumble from under my pillow.

"I made you breakfast…." she says, trying to lure me from under my covers.

I wonder if I should just give in, because she's not gonna give up. I know her. She might burst into song at any given moment. I might as well get up now, to avoid me killing her later.

"What do you want?" I whine. As I crawl from under my pillow and blankets.

"Good, your awake" she says in a way too chipper tone. I sigh and wipe the crud out of my eyes. When I'm done I look up at her. She's holding a box of lucky charms in her hand. _Is that my breakfast?_

"Where is the milk? And the bowl?" I question. "And I was peacefully sleeping, until you decided to wake me up…what do you want anyway?"

"Well I wanted to see how last night went."

"And that couldn't wait til' later? Seriously Rachel don't wake me up anymore, unless there's like a fire, or if Beyoncé comes to asks me to dance with her on a world tour." I say. As I attempt to lie back down.

"Jesse called and asked if you got home safely." She says.

I sit back up and look at her a little confused. Then I remember what happened between him and Santiago. _Crap_. Here comes the interrogation.

"He told me that you left with Santiago Lopez? What happened? And don't you dare leave out a single detail." She says, her eyes growing wide with excitement.

I take a deep breath and release it. "There's nothing to tell… Seriously Rachel I'm tired, can't this wait?"

"No, It can't I have a rehearsals at 2."

"It's 10 o'clock Rachel. I can totally get like 2 more hours of sleep…wake me up at noon…better yet I'll set my alarm."

Rachel rolls her eyes and sighs. "Wouldn't it be better if you just told me now and sleep for the rest of the day. It's not like you have anything to do today."

"Actually, I have to SLEEP…and I have rehearsals at 5… and you know Saturday is the only day I get to sleep in." I say annoyed.

She opens her mouth to respond but I cut her off. "So why are you in my room waking me up? You're already number two on my poop list Rachel, right under the ice coffee thrower! You'd be number one, if I hadn't actually enjoyed myself last night." _God! _She can be so frustrating at times.

"I'm sorry…and I won't wake you up again unless it's an emergency…I promise." She says with a look of sincerity. I would believe her, if I didn't know her. I'm so not an amateur when it comes to The Rachel Berry Experience. I know she's gonna crack in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Okay! How did you end up getting the most eligible bachelor in New York City to take you home last night? I need to know things like this Brittany…he must have love the interview questions I gave you. Did he hit on you? Oh my god! what if it was like a love connection? Oh my god! Tell me everything. I have to know!" She says at an unbelievably fast pace.

I take in another deep breath and let it out slowly. I know she's not going to let up. _Rachel Berry never let's up. It's annoying. _I take a really deep breath before I say, "Fine…but you need to relax. I don't have the patience to try and understand you when you talk that fast."

"Okay" Rachel squeals and jumps up in excitement. "Tell me everything."

"Fine." I shift my body, and my pillow up towards my headboard. I need to at least be comfortable. Rachel takes that as her cue to hop on my bed and sit Indian style in front of me.

I open my mouth to speak but before I can say anything Rachel interrupts, "start from the very beginning…I want every detail." She gushes.

I roll my eyes at her. "Okay, can I start now?" I say clearly showing my frustration.

She nods in excitement "Of course…Go!"

"Okay."

I recount every detail. From the moment I left the apartment to the incident between Santiago and Jesse. Of course we'd be stuck on that part of the night.

"Oh my god he was totally jealous Britt!" She squeals in a very high pitch.

"Okay stop hurting my ears, with your high pitched animal noises." I say, sternly.

She stares at me confused, like she didn't just sound like my uncles prized pig being chased around the farm.

"Anyways, he wasn't jealous. He was just a little concern. I told Him earlier that Jesse was a perv. Santiago was just trying to protect me. He's like super gentlemanly." I say like it's no big deal.

Rachel shakes her head in disagreement. "No Britt. You said he mentioned Jesse's manhood. Which means he was trying to demean him. Guys only do that if they're jealous.

"Whatever Rachel, can I continue?" I ask, trying to move this story along.

She sighs and says, "Fine…continue."

I roll my eyes annoyed by her constant interruptions. "No more interruptions or I'm done. I will physically remove you from my room, lock the door and put my earplugs in…got it?"

She rolls her eyes. "Fine…I got it"

I shake my head, not believing her. "No, you have to swear on Barbara Streisand." Emphasizing how serious I am.

Rachel's jaw drop and she quickly protest. "No way! I can't do that Brittany! You know I might slip up."

"If you can't do it, than I can't continue." I say casually, examining my nails.

"That's not fair!" she groans.

I look at her and roll my eyes. I'm really getting fed up with her. It's time for a reality check. "No! What's not fair is, you waking me for this. Rachel you think the world revolves around only you. You take advantage of me because I hardly ever complain about some of the ridiculous things you do, and I hardly ever say no when you ask me to do things for you. How often do I ask you do things for me?"

Rachel swallows and looks around like she's super guilty. _Which she is._ I'm on roll so I continue. " Hardly ever…and when I do, you never let it go, even when I've done things to repay you. I know you think everything you do is way more important than anything I do, so you don't think that you ever take anything away from me. Do you know I tired I was yesterday?"

She looks down and shakes her head no. "of course you didn't. You didn't even ask how my day was. You just went straight to what happened to you and what you wanted me to do for you. That isn't fair. I had a really rough day yesterday, and to top it off you made me go out with Jesse. Who might I add tried to grope me the entire night." I pause for a second and Rachel tries to open her mouth to speak. I put my hand up to silence her. "No. I'm not done…it doesn't matter if he had the tickets or not. The point is… it's always something with you. Don't get me wrong you're my best friend and I love you. But you are really, really selfish and self centered and frankly I'm getting tired of it."

Rachel sighs and looks up at me with sad eyes. "Don't look at me like that. I'm serious. I know you think I'm being harsh, because that's how you feel about criticism. But I'm giving you some tough love right now. We can't continue being friends if it's always going to be like this. Or maybe I should move out or something because your really exhausting to be around."

Rachel's eyes go from sad to shocked. "Brittany! You can't be serious?"

"I'm more serious than I've ever been. Something has to give." I say softly

Rachel sighs. "You're right! I'm so sorry. From now on I'm a changed woman. Please you're the only real friend I have. Brittany you're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you… please forgive me." She says sincerely.

"I'm serious Rachel we need to sit down at some point, and go over some guidelines to this friendship, and this whole living together thing."

"You're right, Let's do it now" she says,

I shake my head no. "No, I'm gonna finish my recap **_without_** interruption, and then I'm going back to sleep until it's time for rehearsals." I say.

She nods her head in agreement. "Okay."

I continue with the story and I know that Rachel wants to comment and ask questions. I'm enjoying watching her struggle to keep her mouth shut. When I'm finally done she goes into this big rant, about Santiago and I possibly having a fairytale romance.

"Oh my god Brittany! I could totally be responsible for your epic love story. I can see it now…Struggling dancer finds her prince charming, in the most eligible bachelor in New York City. Oh this is totally a Cinderella story. This has all the makings of a fairytale Brittany! And All thanks to me! Rachel Barbara Berry Broadway entertainer/journalist/matchmaker!" she squeals.

I sigh, annoyed at how Rachel has made this all about her.

I shake my head. "Rachel stop making stuff up in your head. I'm probably not ever going to see him again anyways so…please relax."

"Brittany how can you not see this?" she questions and I shrug. "Didn't you say you're suppose to be having lunch with his mom and sister?"

I shrug again. "Yeah so? He's not gonna be there."

"yeah but-" I interrupt her before she can even finish her sentence.

"Look, can we drop this? I'm tired and I just want to go back to sleep." I plead.

Rachel sighs and says, "Fine! Can I get the tape recorder and your notes from the interview?"

I look at her confused. "Notes?"

"Yes notes silly…every good reporter takes notes." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not a reporter. I'm a friend who did you a favor. A normal person would just say thank you."

Rachel groan and get's up from her spot on the bed. " Thank you! But Brittany why on earth would I give you a note pad, if it weren't to take notes?"

"So that I can make doodles." I say like that its the most obvious answer.

"Why wou-"

"And honestly Rachel, I don't want to hear you complaining. If you wanted me to take notes, you should've said something. I thought the tape recorder was all I needed." I interject.

"Fine. Did you at least take a picture with the camera I put in there."

"No. You didn't ask for that either."

Rachel opens her mouth to say something, but chooses not to. I shrug and scoot away from the headboard. I'm about to lie down when Rachel sighs and asks, "Where's the bag I gave you last night?"

I look around and point to my fluffy purple round chair sitting in the corner across from me. She turns to see where I'm pointing and goes to retrieve her bag. After she gets it she checks the contents. She takes out my little handbag and tosses it on the chair. Before she turns and leaves, she says a very low "thank you."

I nod and before she closes the door I say. "Oh and Rachel, I'll have that list ready for you by tomorrow."

With that she closes my door and I slowly drift into a peaceful sleep.

_**/**_

It's now Sunday morning, which means that I'm working. I actually love working Sunday mornings, even if I do have to be here at 6am. The opening shift is the best shift to work. No one really comes in until about 8. So I pretty much chill until the first customer walks in.

Even then, I'm only making coffee drinks so, It's not like it's hard or anything. The only time it really gets hectic is when we're crowded and we don't have enough people working. _Like on Friday! _Other than that I totally love my job.

Right now I'm standing behind the counter, doodling on my little notepad. I bought it to work today thinking, that I could start making my list of rules and chores for Rachel to do for the next three months. But I just can't seem to focus on that right now. All I can seem to think about is the fact that, I'll probably never get to actually talk to Santiago again. I googled him last night on Rachel's computer. All I can say is…wow!

He's like this super important person. He's friends with President Obama. There's a picture of them playing basketball together. He also owns a ton of companies. But those things are as nearly important as what I found out.

It's rumored that he's dating some blonde super model name Kitty Wilde. She's super hot. And if it's true, I totally can't compete with that. I couldn't seem to find a picture of them together though. So maybe it's not true, I hope it's not. Even if have like no chance to be him.

I wish I could just get to know him better though, even if the chances are slim to none. I can still wish.

I shake that depressing thought out of my head, and look down at the list I was making. So far I only have.

Don't wake me up…Ever! Unless A.) There is a fire in the building. B.) Beyoncé knocks on the door to ask me to join her on her world tour. C.) There is a family emergency. D.) ?

I can't seem to figure that one out. I know that there is another option, but I keep getting side tracked.

"Morning Britt, can I have a venti soy latte and a toasted wheat bagel?"

I look up and I see one of my favorite customers Joe. Every Sunday he sells his paintings outside of the coffee shop. He's pretty awesome, even if he doesn't wear shoes sometimes. When I first met him I thought he was a lesbian. I mean he does have feminine features, and really long lady dreads. It took him a while to convince me that he was actually a 'he'. I think he's what Santiago would call a hipster.

"Hey Joe" I smile, "coming right up." I say. As I turn to make his order.

"That'll be $4.70." I say after I return with his order. He hands me a five and puts some money in the tip jar.

"So how's your morning going so far?" Joe asks.

"Pretty good. How about you? Did you get around to making that portrait of my cat yet?" I ask as I give him his change. He drops that into the tip jar as well. He's always been a generous tipper, even though for some reason I think he's homeless.

"No, not yet. I'm in the process of building up my catalog for this gallery in park slope. They're interested in buying some of my pieces.

"That's really cool Joe, congratulations." I tell him sincerely.

"Thanks, but I will try to get that portrait done for you by your graduation."

My eyes light up in excitement. "That would be a super awesome present, Thanks Joe."

He nods, "No problem Britt. I have to go and set up now. I'll talk to you later." He says as he turns to leave.

"Later" I reply, as I pull my phone from my pocket to check the time.

It's 9:45 and only a handful of customers have come in. All regulars. They're the same people who show up every Sunday morning. I hardly ever see any them when I work my weekday shifts. It's nice to see people in their routines.

In few minutes I know Sam is going to walk in for his 10 o'clock shift. Sam is the assistant manager here. He's also a really good friend, even though I know he has a major crush on me. I went out on a few dates with him a couple months ago, but nothing came of it.

I just wasn't into him like that. I feel bad about not liking him sometimes, because he goes out of his way to try to impress me. I can't help how I feel though. He could have any woman he wants, and yet he's stuck on me. A woman, that doesn't want him.

I totally get the attraction though; he's tall, blond and has a gorgeous face. I mean he has an abnormally large mouth, but he makes up for with his awesome personality. He's super funny and entertaining. None of that matters to me though, especially after meeting Santiago Lopez.

I have never been so drawn to someone before. I haven't been able to get him out of my head. I thought about him all day yesterday. I even printed the photo of him from his wikipedia page. I've been thinking about since I woke up this morning. I'm even thinking about him right now.

He's so tall and handsome. He's the most charming man that I've her met. I remember the sound of his sexy deep voice. I could listen to him talk all day.

The sound of Sam, bustling through the door, disrupts my thoughts of Santiago.

"Jack Ryan, You've just boarded the Red October…- Sean Connery." he says. I smile. He does impersonations for me every time we work together. He's really good at it.

When the coffee shop isn't busy we'll just sit around, and he'll do impersonations of people, and I have to guess who they are.

"Morning Sam." I say with a giggle.

"Morning Britt." He replies as he walks up to me and gives me a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, you didn't let me guess that one." I tell him, as he releases me from his embrace.

"Well I figure you probably didn't see 'The Hunt for Red October." He shrugs.

I laugh and say, "yeah you figured right."

He smiles and turns around to head to our tiny staff room. "I'm gonna go clock in."

I nod and say "Okay."

Sam comes back out wearing his black work apron. It's standard attire for all employees here. "So it's been dead, huh?"

I shrug and say, "Yep only the regulars."

"Cool, you're so lucky. You get off in like 2 hours and you had it super easy today."

"Yeah, that's good for my laziness, but not for the tips." I laugh. Sam is about to respond, when we hear a customer walk up to the counter.

I freeze when I look up and see who it is. HOLY MAGICAL UNICORN GODS! Could it be? No I'm probably just seeing things. Santiago Lopez is not standing in front of me right now. I've just been thinking about him so much since Friday, that I'm probably like hallucinating or something.

I've done it before. One time I hallucinated; that I was flying on Aladdin's magical carpet in the middle of Eddie's living room. I thought his girlfriend Ryoko was Abu, so I tried fitting her in my purse.

Sam brings me back to reality, when I hear him speak.

"Britt are you okay?" he asks. Sounding a bit concerned.

I turn my head to look at Sam. "I'm not sure."

"Brittany" I hear a sexy deep voice say.

I turn to look at the customer again. "Are you real?" I ask. I'm completely baffled that Santiago Lopez might actually be standing in front of me right now.

He smiles, and those freaking sexy dimples make their appearance. "If you want me to be." he says, staring deeply into my eyes. I can't look away. I can't believe I've been thinking about this man since Friday, and he's now standing in front of me. I'm stunned.

We both break eye contact when we hear Sam clear his throat. We look at him expectantly. "What would you like to order?" He asks Santiago.

I turn back towards Santiago and smile at him brightly. I can't contain how happy I feel right now, even if he is an illusion.

He's smiling back at me. I can stand here all day looking at that smile. His teeth are like, super perfect.

Sam has other plans though, because he interrupts our moment again. Santiago rolls his eyes and looks at Sam like he's annoyed.

"Your ord-" he interrupts Sam, already knowing what he's going to say.

"A large coffee and…" he looks down at the glass that has all our pastries on display. He points to something and says, "an apple tart please." As he says that he turns back to me, and his smile reappears.

"Coming up." Sam says with a little bit of an attitude. I wonder what's wrong with him. He's probably mad that I'm not helping.

I don't really care though, because all my focus is on Santiago. "What are you doing here? How'd you know where I worked?

"I was in the neighborhood." He says with a straight face.

"You were in the neighborhood? In Williamsburg?" I question him, A little suspicious of his answer.

He looks away for a moment before he speaks. "What? Am I not allowed to be here or something?" he asks. His eyes darken a little, as he waits for my response.

"I thought you hated Brooklyn?" I question.

He shrugs and says, "I never said I hated Brooklyn, I actually own a some property here.

"In Williamsburg?" I ask in disbelief.

He shakes his head, "Not here, but other places here in Brooklyn. You do know Brooklyn is a lot bigger than Williamsburg?" he teases.

I smile, because he's being so cute. But that still doesn't explain why he's here.

"You're in Williamsburg." I state. His smirks. _God why is he so handsome?_

"Yes. Yes I am," he says.

"You still didn't explain why?" I tell him, still in disbelief.

His smile drops and he looks as if he's mulling over what he should say.

"I didn't know that I needed to Ms. Pierce" he's says with a straight face. It's almost like he's frustrated that I keep questioning him.

I give him a tight lip smile and nod "You don't." I pause for a second. "I just figured that you wouldn't be caught dead here…you know with all the hippies and everything." I say trying to lighten the mood.

He smiles at me "Well someone told me how awesome this place was, so I thought I would check it out." he says.

Before I can say anything else. Sam is back with Santiago's coffee and tart. He rings Santiago up.

"That'll be $5.00. He says with a little edge to his voice. Santiago looks at him with a smirk and hand's him a 20-dollar bill. As Sam is counting out his change, he turns back to me. "So what time do you get off?" he asks.

My eyes light up at the question. I tell him, "noon."

He nods and gives me a tight-lipped smile. "Okay…do you have plans after?" If I didn't know any better I would say that he looks a little nervous. I melt at the possibility. I feel my face heat up a bit. He we go with the blushing…

I shake my head and say, "No, not really."

"Would you like to prove to me how awesome this place is?" he gestures around with his arms spread. "I'm still a little doubtful about it, especially since there is a guy outside, who looks a little bit like Jesus, and selling paintings for 20 bucks."

I'm stunned. Is he really asking me to show him around? Suddenly I hear change dropping on the floor, behind the counter. Santiago and I break eye contact, to look at Sam. He's red. He looks at us and mumbles a "sorry". He bends down quickly to pick up the coins he's dropped a second ago.

He resurfaces a second later and hands Santiago his change. Santiago takes the change and puts it in the tip jar. I look down at the tip jar and then back up at him and say, "You don't have to do that."

He looks at me in confusion. "Do what?"

Over tip, because you're like super rich." I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world. _Which, it is to me._

"I know I don't have to, I want to" he says with a shrug.

I can't stop smiling at him. He amazes me every time he opens his mouth. It's probably because his mouth is so beautiful. I would love to know what it taste like.

Sam interrupts my thoughts, "so you guys know each other?" He asks.

I nod my head never breaking eye contact with Santiago. I can't believe he's here.

"So, you didn't answer my question." Santiago says. Completely ignoring Sam. I look at him confused.

"Would you like to show me around?" he asks, in a soft tone. His eyes are boring into mine.

"Of course." I say quickly. Almost too quickly, I don't want to seem desperate. Although I totally am, this is so awesome. Here I was thinking I would never see him again, or even talk to him. Then all of sudden he shows up at my job. How amazing is that?

He nods, and smiles. "So do you mind if I hangout here until you get off?"

"Not, if you don't." I smile. "You know the hipster crowd starts coming in at 11. Will you be able to survive?" I tease.

I'm rewarded with his bright smile and those delicious dimples. I didn't know that I could even like dimples. This man does things to me that I can't even explain. I've never experienced such an attraction to someone in my entire life. That's probably why I'm still single.

"I think I can handle myself." He says in his, oh so deep voice.

"I'm sure you can." I say, checking him out. He looks so sexy in his black leather jacket. It outlines his muscles perfectly.

"So, Britt I need you to replace the muffins in the basket with, the fresh one's from the back." Sam tells me.

Santiago turns to look at Sam. He's giving Sam the same look, that he gave Jesse Friday night. He opens his mouth to say something but I quickly intervene.

"I replaced them before you got here. Is there anything else?" I ask, acting completely oblivious to the building tension between him and Santiago.

He's at a loss for what to say so I speak again. "I'll check on the customers in minutes, if you'd like?"

Sam looks at Santiago and, then back to me. He shakes his head. "No, I'll just go make sure the garbage's are full." He says as he turns to walk away, with his head hanging low.

I feel a little bad for him. Not bad enough to leave this counter, to go after him though. I turn back to Santiago, and he's staring at Sam's retreating figure.

"He likes you." He says in a low voice, still glaring a Sam.

"Yeah," I say just as low.

He looks back down at me with dark eyes, "Is he your boyfriend?" he asks.

I shake my head "No."

His eyes lighten a little and he says, "good."

With that, he takes his coffee and his tart over to one of the couches in the back. He places the items on the wooden coffee table in front of him, and turns to walk towards the newspaper rack.

He walks with such poise. It's almost like he's gliding. I wonder if he can dance. He looks like he can dance. I would love to dance with him.

"Whose that guy?" Sam asks. He's trying to act nonchalant, but I know he really wants an answer.

"A friend." I say. That's all I**_ can_** say.

"Are you guys dating?"

"No." I say.

"How do you guys know each other?"

"We met at a party Friday night." I say casually.

"Oh, I guess you guys hit it off then."

"Yeah. He's a really nice guy." I muse.

Sam scoffs and mutters an "I doubt it."

I'm a little taken back by his behavior. I mean I know he's jealous but he doesn't even know Santiago. "Well… he is?" I state.

Sam shakes his head and lightly chuckles. "Brit you don't know that for sure. You just met this guy. And from what I heard he just showed up here at your job, unannounced. That's a little creepy, if you ask me."

"Sam we work at a coffee shop, everyone comes here unannounced and I didn't ask." I say, looking back at Santiago.

"Yeah but, it seems like you didn't even tell him where you worked."

I'm at a loss for words, because I don't really remember telling him where I worked. I don't even remember telling him my address Friday night. I fell asleep and woke up in front of my apartment building. That is kind of weird, but maybe he's a psychic or something. After all… he does hangout with ninjas.

"Brittany, are you listening to me?" Sam questions. I guess he wasn't done talking.

"Yeah." I lie.

"It's just that I don't trust him. He could totally be a stalker or a psycho killer or something."

I roll my eyes at his rant. I'm getting really annoyed. "Look Sam, he's neither of those things. He happens to be like a billionaire. He like knows the president. I'm sure he's not wasting his time stalking me, or trying to plan my murder. If you paid attention he actually put the change that you gave him along with three more 20's in the tip jar." I say, as I pick up the folded money out of the tip jar, to prove my point.

When did he do that? Is he a ninja too? I look back at Santiago in disbelief. As he turns the page of his newspaper, he looks up and smiles at me. _That damn smile. _

"I'm just trying to look out for you Britt…that's all" Sam says a little deflated. _I feel bad_

"I know." I tell him honestly "And Thank You. But I'm a big girl." I say as I look back at Santiago.

He gives me a tight-lipped smile, as he turns and retreats to the stock room.

_**/**_

My shift is **_finally_** over. I feel like those were the two longest hours of my life. I swear time had to have stopped at some point. _Those damn aliens._ The only thing that helped my day go by a little bit quicker was the fact Santiago was in the same room. I pretty much watched him for the remainder of my shift. I don't think Sam liked that too much. He kept interrupting me to do stuff.

When I'm done clocking out, I walk up to Sam and hug him goodbye. I kind of interrupted a conversation he was having with one his groupies. That's kind payback for him actually making me work today.

"Later Sam, See you next week." I say as I turn to leave.

"Later Britt." He says a little awkwardly.

I go to find Santiago, only to see that he's standing by the entrance waiting for me. He has his leather jacket folded over his left arms with his other hand resting in the pocket of his jeans. I stop and stare at him for a moment. He looks even sexier in the black v-neck t-shirt he's wearing.

"Ready to go Ms. Pierce?" he interrupts my leering.

I nod, as he goes to open the door for me. _He's such a gentlemen._

When we step out on the sidewalk, he looks down at me questioningly "Are you hungry? We could have lunch before you show me around." He offers.

"I would love that, but I need to go home and change first. I smell like coffee and sweat." I tell him truthfully.

He chuckles and says, "Lead the way."

_**/**_

When we make it to my apartment, I'm relieved see that Rachel isn't here. I know she said she would be having brunch with people from her theater group, but I just wasn't sure what time.

I place my cross-body bag on the coat rack before we enter the living room. I direct Santiago to do the same with his jacket. As he does, I begin to walk toward the kitchen. I'm feeling really thirsty all of a sudden.

Before I enter, I stop and turn back to Santiago. I see that he's just standing there looking around at my small apartment. This makes me feel a little uneasy. I hope he's not judging me or anything.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offer.

"No thank you, but may I use your bathroom?" He responds.

"Oh yeah, sure. It's the second door on the right." I point in the direction of the bathroom.

He nods, "Thank you." And walks towards the bathroom.

I turn back towards the kitchen to have that much needed glass of water. As I walk back into the living room. Glass of water in tow, I see Santiago coming out of the bathroom.

He re-enters the living room, and he stops in front of the bookcase. I place my glass of water on the coffee table that's sitting between the bookcase and the sofa. I sit down and watch as he examines the belongings that are placed there.

When he finds something interesting, he turns around and looks at me questioningly. "What's with the Barbara Streisand obsession?" he asks.

I giggle. "That's all Rachel. She's totally obsessed. She has this theory that Barbara Streisand is her real birth mother." I tell him. Recounting the countless number of conversations where Rachel has bought that up.

"Does she not know who her birth mother is?" he questions. And I smile at his look of concern.

"Yes, she knows. She's actually met her birth mother before. But before they met, she was convinced that it was Barbara for some reason. I'm sure she still hopes that it turns out to be Barbara, instead of Shelby." I say with a shrug.

He shrugs as well, as he turns and continues to look over our bookcase. I watch him, as he bends down a little in order to get a better view of the pictures. He even looks sexy from behind. The way his back muscles are on display, and the way his ass looks in those jeans. It just makes my whole body heat up. _Whew!_ This man is doing things to me, that I can't understand. I need some more water.

As I grab my glass of water, he turns around. "I take it that your roommate is the little brunette in the majority of the pictures." He comments

"Yeah that's her." I say before I take a much-needed gulp of water.

"Well with a nose like that, she may have a point with her Barbara Streisand theory." He states off-handedly, as he turns back around to look at the picture again.

I sit my glass back down on the coffee table and frown a little. That wasn't very nice. "Hey, don't be mean," I say softly.

He looks over his shoulder and shrugs. "Just keepin' it real"

"Yeah, real mean." I mumble. Feeling the need to be a little protective of my best friend. I mean, yes Rachel's nose is kind of big. But that doesn't mean that he should make comments about it. That's kind of like bullying.

He turns back around to look at me. I avoid his gaze by looking down at my hands.

"Would it be 'real mean' if I said that you may want to start wearing a life vest, while you sleep."

I quickly look back up at him. He's wearing a playful smirk on his face, and hiding something behind his back. I look at him suspiciously trying to think of what he could possibly be talking about.

And suddenly it hits me. He's holding the picture of me sleeping in the car, with my head resting on Rachel's hot pink fuzzy pillow with drool coming out of my mouth. I'm mortified. I've been trying to hide that picture from Rachel every since we moved here almost four years ago. My last attempt was hiding it on top of the kitchen cabinet. I don't know how she found it up there. Maybe she has one of those GPS things on it. Whatever, I should've just blown it up, like Lord Tubbington told me to.

I quickly bolt up from the couch, and jump over the coffee table in order to get to Santiago. I'm full on panicking, as I try to reach for the picture frame that Santiago is hiding behind his back. He quickly moves out of my way, and holds the picture high above his head.

"I don't think so Ms. Pierce." He says smoothly.

I try to ignore his sexiness. As I jump up in efforts to grab the picture from him. I fail because he so freaking tall.

He chuckles lightly as he looks down at me. Damn him, and his tallness. I mean I love the fact that he's tall. But in this moment, I wish he wasn't.

I roll my eyes at him and try to grab the picture again. It's no use.

"How freaking tall are you?" I ask in frustration.

He chuckles. "Tall enough."

I cross my arms, and try giving him the evil eye. That only makes him laugh. I mean, He really laughs. And loudly at that!

I'm trying to be serious, and intimidating. But his laugh is so infectious, that I can't help but giggle a little myself. He's so cute, and that laugh…It's kind of like music to my ears.

Okay I need to snap out of it! _What is wrong with me?_

With that thought, I look down at the coffee table. Suddenly an amazing idea comes to mind.

In one quick move, I hop on the coffee table and reach for the picture frame. It doesn't work and I end up losing my footing, and falling in to Santiago. I feel him wrap his strong arms around my waste and hold me tight. _I think I'm in heaven._ I feel his muscles pressed up against me. I can only imagine what he looks like naked. I'm beginning to feel really hot right again.

Santiago puts me down, and straightens himself back up. He's staring at me with such an intense gaze. I feel like my entire body is on fire. All of a sudden I feel this over whelming urge to kiss him. _What is he doing to me?_

"You could've hurt yourself." He says in a serious tone. His eyes boring into mine.

I have to break eye contact. Because if I don't I might end up doing something crazy. Like, grabbing his beautiful face and actually kissing him.

"You should've given me the picture." I mumble.

He frowns a bit at my words. He then removes his hands from my waist, and hands me the picture frame. I quickly grab the picture and hide it under my shirt. Even though, the damage is already done. He's seen the worst picture of me, that's ever been taken. I'm so going to kill Rachel, or maybe just burn the picture. That may be the easier option.

He's smirking at me now. "You do know that I've already seen it."

I look down in embarrassment. He lifts my chin up to look at him. I close my eyes at the contact. When I open them his eyes are boring into mine.

"You really shouldn't be embarrassed…but it's cute." He says with a light smile.

My face feels like it's on fire. _It's cute?_ Does he mean that it's cute that I'm embarrassed, or that the picture is cute_? Oh god._ Either way he thinks I'm cute. I can't help but smile brightly at this. Here I am, standing in the middle of my living room looking into the eyes of the hottest guy on the planet. This is officially the best day ever! _I really hope this isn't a dream. _

I'm broken out of my musing when I hear something vibrating. Santiago removes his hand from my chin and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out his cell phone, and looks to see whose calling him.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." He tells me.

I nod and say, "Okay."

He turns and walks towards the kitchen. I pull the picture from out of my shirt and look for a better hiding place. I decide it would be better to put it in my bedroom under my mattress.

When I come back into the living room, I see that Santiago is still on the phone. I make myself busy by picking up my glass of water from the coffee table and draining it.

Santiago walks out of the kitchen a second later.

"Sorry, that was my mother." He tells me, as he comes to stand in front of me.

I smile at his politeness. "It's okay. How is she?"

"She's good. Pestering me about never spending enough time with her." he says.

"Then maybe you should. She really loves you." I say honestly. He nods and gives me a tight-lipped smile.

"So, I'm gonna go take a quick shower, so that we can get out of here. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. You might not want any of it though… most of it's vegan." I say, with a look of mild disgust.

He chuckles lightly. "I take it that you're not a vegan?" he asks.

"No. Rachel is…" With that, I turn and head for the bathroom.

**_/_**

When I'm done showering. I go to my room to blow dry my hair and get dressed quickly. I dress in a pair of tight blue jeans, a magenta open knit sweater, and a pair of brown oxford flats. I check myself out in the mirror before I head into the living room.

When I walked back into the living room, I see Santiago sitting on the couch with a book in his hand.

"What's that…'The Life And Times of the Great Barbara Streisand'? I questions teasingly.

He looks up from the book and rolls his eyes. "No. It's what I'm assuming to be **_your _**book on kinesiology." He says as he closes the book and places it on the coffee table.

"Interested in the way your body moves?" I say smiling down at him.

He get's up from the couch and pulls down the legs of his jeans. Before he looks me dead in the eyes and says, "No. Not the way**_ my_** body moves."

I swallow the lump in my throat. _Oh crap! _

"Shall we go?" he asks.

"Y-yes." I stutter out. He smirks at me. I think he did that on purpose. _That's so not fair._

I walk towards the door and grab my cross body bag that's hanging on the coat rack.

"Where should we have lunch?" he asks, as we're about to exit the apartment.

"Ooh in the park" I say excitedly. He gives me a questioning look.

"We should totally have picnic in the park." I say. He smiles and nods in acceptance.

"Okay."

I rush past him and head to my room. I quickly swipe my purple fleece blanket from my bed, and stuff it into my royal blue Juilliard tote. I rush back to the door where Santiago is standing there waiting patiently for me.

"Okay, now we can go." I say a little breathless.

**_/_**

"Okay, so we're gonna go get some sandwiches from the deli." I say once we make it outside.

He smiles. "Okay. Lead the way Ms. Pierce."

"I thought I told you it was Brittany…Mr. Lopez." I smile at his silliness. I don't know why he insists on calling me Ms. Pierce. I'm only 21for goodness sake.

"Yes. You did. My apologies, it's a force of habit." He tells. He's so proper.

"Well, if your gonna hang out with me, I'm gonna need you to let loosen up a bit okay?" I look up at him. He looks a bit taken back as he nods he head. Good, Let's go." I say as I turn and begin walking in the direction of the deli.

He catches up to me quickly, as we walk to the Deli in silence. It's feels a little awkward so I stop to look at him. He stops and he's staring at me like he wants to say something but doesn't know how.

"Is something wrong?" he questions

I stare at him for a moment. "I don't know…is there?" I give him a questioningly look.

He looks down for a moment, before he looks back to me. "No one's ever bossed me around before. I'm not sure how I feel about that." He says as he squints his eyes at me.

I give him a confused look. Did I really just boss him around? _Oh no!_ I really hope I haven't picked up Rachel's habit.

I look down and mutter an "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" He asks in a confusing tone.

When I look at him his eyes a blazing. Like he's looking into my soul or something.

"I don't want to boss you around or-" I'm interrupt by Santiago.

"You really shouldn't apologizes when you've done nothing wrong…I was just making an observation…and I've come to the realization that I might like it, just a tiny bit." He says in his deep sexy voice.

I give him a small smile.

"Shall we continue." he ask, smiling back down at me.

I nod. He puts his arms around my shoulders, and we begin walking. I can't help but lean into him a bit. _He smells so good._ I can't help but inhale his scent. He smells like body wash and expensive cologne, mixed with something else, but I'm not quite sure what. All I know is that I wish I could bottle it up and put my nose in everyday.

As we make our way to the deli, I point to some the places I frequent. Like, the bar on the corner, and the diner that's directly across from it.

"They serve the best fondue. How awesome is that?"

"Melted cheese in a pot?" he questions skeptically.

"What other fondue is there? I mean yes you can have chocolate fondue, but people just call it chocolate fondue." I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

He chuckles deeply; and I can feel the vibrations from it flow through me. I'm feeling so week in the knees right now. So I wrap my arm around his waist for some kind of stability. That didn't help, because **_now_** I can feel how strong his back and his abs are. _Damn it._

**_/_**

As soon as we walk into the deli, Gus greets me. Gus is a chubby, little Italian guy that owns the deli. He makes the best sandwiches ever.

"Brittany, Ciao Bella!" he says in his hearty Italian accent.

"Ciao, Gus-a how are you doing today?" I greet him in my faux Italian accent.

"Molto bene, come stai?" he replies in the same dramtic fashion as he always does.

"Molto bene!" I say, stretching both my arms out. We do this every time I come here. _He's so awesome._

"Very good, very good" he says. "Would you like your usual bellissima?"

I beam, and nod my head excitedly. He smiles and brings his hand to his mouth and blows me a kiss. "One Monte Cristo coming up!" says happily.

"Awesome." I say as I direct my attention to Santiago. He stares at me with an amused look on his face. I smile and look down shyly.

"And what would you like signore?" I here Gus asks Santiago.

He turns to look at Gus. "I'll have hot roast beef please."

"Excellent choice my friend." Gus says as he turns to prepare our orders.

"Hey Gus, can we also have a slice of double chocolate cake, with raspberry sauce on the side."

"Any thing for you bellissima!" he says over his shoulders.

"I see you come here often." Santiago comments as we wait for our orders.

"Yeah at least once a week." I say, a little embarrassed. He gives me a light smile.

A few minutes later Gus comes back to the counter with our orders. Santiago takes the bags and pays for the food before I even have a chance to.

Before we exit I say goodbye to Gus. When we get out on the sidewalk, I turn to Santiago

"You know I could've paid for it. Just because you have money doesn't mean you need to pay for everything." I say a little offended that he wouldn't at least let me offer.

His eyes darken at my statement. He looks around before he moves to stand directly in front of me. His eyes blazing into mine. _Oh no!_

"Let's get something clear. If we're going to be spending time together, you need to accept the fact that I'm **_filthy fucking rich_**…and I'll spend my money anyway I see fit. Now if you're done with this ridiculous notion that I should ever let you pay for **_anything_** in my presence, we can go eat." He says in a chillingly tone.

I look at him stunned. Okay, what the hell was that? He totally just told me off. I quickly regain my composer and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Are you like into oppressing woman or something? Because, I have rights and it's against the law to violate them." I try saying in a serious tone.

He smirks, "The only way that I'll violate you is, if you beg me to." he staring at me hungrily.

My mouth just drops open_. What?_ Forget stunned. I'm shocked. I'm at a complete loss for words. Did he really just say that?

"So where are we having this little picnic of ours?" he asks casually. As if a moment ago never happened.

I try to shake out myself out of this thick haze of shock and arousal. How can I not be a little turned on by that? Okay a lot turned on.

"Umm we have to take the train." I barely get out.

"The train?" he looks at me like I've lost my mind. He shakes his head in protest, before he walks to the street to hail a cab.

I just look at him, shake my head and smile. This man is something else.

A minute later, a cab stops in front of him. He waves me over, as he opens the door for me for me to get in first. After we're in the cab he looks at me and says.

"Where to?"

"Prospect Park." I tell the cabby, while staring directly at Santiago.

**_TBC_**

**_/_**

**_Any guesses as to what may happen in Part two? I would love to know what you guys think._**


	3. Guess Who's Coming To Willi-Burg? Part 2

**First: I would like to THANK my Beta OHBRITTANA! I really appreciate you step up and volunteering your services, and you've done an excellent job. **

**Second: Thanks for all the comments, reviews, alerts and Favorites! they are much appreciated and I have taken all you comments, likes and dislikes into consideration. **

**Last: I do not Own GLEE! If I did, Brittany would've have graduated, and she and Santana would be living it up in NY!**

**I hope you all enjoy the rest of this chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think. **

**/**

"We could've just taken the train you know," I tell Santiago, annoyed by the fact that he has me riding in a cab on such a beautiful day.

"I make it a point to never ride the subway," he says casually. He's **_such _**a snob.

"Well, I thought I was suppose to show you around? Shouldn't this be like 'follow the leader' or something?" I question.

He smirks, "I'm not really a follower" he says with narrowed eyes. I kind of get lost in them for a moment. I don't know what it is, but he makes me feel so many conflicting emotions. Like a second ago I wanted to kick him, now I can't help but wonder how soft his lips are.

I need to snap out of this. "Not the point," I say with a huff. He rolls his eyes and shifts his body to face me.

"What is your point Brittany?" He's smiling at me, completely unfazed by my attitude. I think he finds this entertaining. _Butthole!_

"Is something funny?" I grumble.

He chuckles and shakes his head, "Nope, Nothing at all," he says as he turns his head to look out the window.

"Just so were clear, we're taking the subway back," I say sternly.

"That's cute," he laughs arrogantly.

"You're being a jerk."

"A jerk?" He says with both eyes raised, like he's shocked that I actually said that to him. "No one's called me a jerk before," he scoffs. "At least not to my face."

He can't be serious, I'm sure there are plenty of people who have called him a jerk.

"Well you're acting like one, so."

"Why, because I refuse to ride in the disease ridden cesspool you call a subway?" he says with so much arrogance.

I nod. "That, and the fact that you totally throw around the fact that you're rich… let me tell you something. No. One. Cares. and it's a total turn off," I say out of frustration.

"Is that so Ms. Pierce?" he says darkly. I swallow. Did I go too far? I hope I didn't hurt his feelings, but in my defense he was being a total jerk face.

"Duly noted," He's says when I don't respond. He nods and turns to look out the window. Now I feel bad, but seriously who says duly noted? I don't even think Rachel says that.

This picnic is gonna be **_so _**awesome. I shake my head and turn to look out my own window.

The rest of the cab ride is silent, **_uncomfortably silent. _**

**_/ _**

After Santiago pays the cab driver, we walk through the entrance of the park silently as I look for a spot to have our picnic. A picnic that I hope isn't as awkward as the cab ride here. Maybe I should try and lighten the mood a bit.

"There so many people here today. We can totally play 'who they are'." I tell him, a little excited about the possibility.

"Who they are?" he questions.

"Yeah, you know, you look at a stranger and you make up an interesting story about their life." I explain looking up to him, trying to get a read on how he's feeling. His expression is unreadable, and I have no clue what he's thinking about right now.

He nods as we continue to walk. Okay now I'm a little worried; he's not really talking. Maybe I was just a little too harsh, I don't know what's been going on with me lately. I blame Rachel.

I try to distract myself by looking for a good spot. I see that there is an empty space under a big tree in the middle of the park. "Hey we can go over there," I point. He nods, and we begin walking in the direction of the tree.

When we get there I take out the blanket and spread it out on the ground. The wind has other plans though, because the end of the blanket keeps blowing in the wind. I keep trying to put it down but it's not working. I look up to Santiago for help, and he's just standing there watching me.

"Can you grab the other end please?"

He scoffs. "So, I am allowed to help you?" he teases.

"You're not funny." I say.

"Not trying to be," he says with a straight face. He grabs the other end of the blanket and we place it on the ground. I take my shoes off and move to sit in the middle. I look up and Santiago is still standing.

"Are you going to sit?"

He nods and begins to remove his jacket; he sits at the edge of the blanket and removes his shoes as well. He's wearing white socks. I'm so not surprised, he could probably use some color in his life.

"Are all your socks white?" I ask curiously.

He looks at me and rolls his eyes. "Why? Would that be a turn off as well?" he says curtly.

Both my eyebrows shoot up, I can't believe he just said that. Wow, maybe I did hurt his feelings. Now I feel worst then I did after I said it.

I look down at the blanket, "I'm sorry," I say in a low voice. His only response is handing me my sandwich.

"So, is this the way our picnic is gonna go?" I question as I look up at him.

He's looking directly at me, His eyes blazing. "Why apologize if that's how you feel?"

"That's not how I feel. I really like you Santiago." I tell him honestly. I really do like him, I just didn't like his actions at the moment.

"You don't know me well enough to like me Brittany."

"I know that I like you so far" he scoffs and shakes his head.

"Look, what I said may have been a little harsh. I'm just not use to having a guy, like make decisions for me. When you showed up at the coffee shop, you totally made my day. I kind of had everything I wanted to do with you mapped out. You kind of ruined it by just hailing a cab and not discussing it with me first." I pause, "and the subway isn't a sex pool. No one is going to rape you on there."

He cracks a light smile at my comment. _Thank god! _

"I'm not use to this either" He says, as he looks down. Oh my god! Is he being shy right now? This just made him like a thousand times cuter.

"Use to what?"

"I'm use to a certain way of life. One where people don't usually question me, or even dare call me out on anything that I do. I don't know how to react to that. Well I don't know how to react in an acceptable manner… so to speak."

"Can we please just start over?" I ask desperately. We both need a clean slate.

He nods, "yeah."

"Okay good."

"Why don't we play that game you mentioned earlier?" he smiles.

I smile brightly, "Totally" I say as I take a bite of my sandwich.

**_/_**

"Okay I found another one. You see that woman sitting on the bench pretending to read that book?" I ask Santiago, who's lying on his stomach beside me. He's starting to loosen up a bit.

Are you talking about that lady with the terrible weave?" he questions.

I giggle, "No silly, the lady wearing the purple pants."

"Oh you mean the one with the bunions…she should not be wearing open toe shoes," he says in a serious tone. I can't help but laugh a little.

"Stop being mean."

"It's who I am," he shrugs.

"No, it's not" I turn to him and say. He smiles a little.

"Anyways, she's a CIA agent." He nods and smiles at me, so I continue. "She's doing surveillance on rumored alien activity. That book she's holding is actually a camera" I whisper.

"You have quite the imagination," He chuckles.

"It's good to have an imagination, it keeps me young," I say, as I bump shoulders with him.

"I never said it was a bad thing" he chuckles.

"Good." I begin picking at the grass in front of me. "So, tell me something about yourself…something that I can't find on google," I say, trying to switch gears a little.

He laughs, "Everything you need to know about me, you can pretty much google."

"Not everything" I say.

"Well what would you like to know Brittany?" he ask, adjusting himself so that he's laying on his side facing me, using his hand to hold his head up.

I shrug and get into the same position to face him. "I don't know, like, who's your best friend and what's he or she like?"

"I don't have a best friend" He says seriously. I give him a confused look.

"Well, who do you talk to when you're feeling blue, or whenever you have good news, or even when you have a crush on someone?" I ask.

"I don't really do the friends thing, or the whole feelings thing, and I definitely don't do crushes. When I want something I usually just go after it," he says, acting all nonchalant.

"Everyone has feelings Santiago." I look him dead in the eyes, he can't be serious. He's just being a guy and acting like he's too much of a man to feel any emotions; my dad is kind of like that. It gets you nowhere in the end.

"In your world, maybe."

I shrug, "I guess but why don't you do the whole friends thing? Everybody needs friends."

He shrugs again, "Not everybody…I believe that I've gotten along just fine without any. No drama."

"I think you're missing out on a lot of fun. That's probably why you're so uptight all the time."

"Oh trust me Brittany, I know how to unwind." He says as he looks at me hungrily. _Oh my_! I'm feeling hot again, as I stare deeply into his eyes. The more time we spend together, the more I believe that he actually might want me. He did say that he goes after what he wants? By the look in his eyes, it just might be me.

Our moment is broken when I hear my custom-made ring tone, courtesy of one Miss Rachel Berry, belting a verse from her hit song 'My Headband'.

**_But when schoolgirl pigtails won't do,_**

**_And I need to control my 'do, _**

**_You're the only one I can count on. _**

**_ My headband, You're my headband,_**

**_ Wrapped right around my melon-_**

I quickly grab it out of my bag and look to see who it is.

"Hey Rach, what's up?"

**"Hey Brittany, are you home?" **

"No. why?"

**"I was just wondering if you'd mind ****if I have**** company over?" **

"You've never asked before I say."

**"Yes, I know****,****b****ut I'm aware that our relationship isn't in a great place at the moment so..." **

I shrug, "True, but I don't mind, as long as no one goes in my room, or eats my cinnamon toast crunch, I'm good."

**"Okay, I'll have them out by a reasonable hour, being that we both have classes tomorrow." **

"Umm okay. Are you okay?"

**"Yes, I'm just trying to be a better roommate Brittany." **

"Oh okay, well I have to go. See ya later Rach."

**"See you later Brittany." **

I hang up and look down at Santiago. "Sorry, that was Rachel" I say as I place my phone in between us.

He looks down at my phone, before he picks it up and examines it. "This thing actually works?" he questions, looking at my phone like it's some kind of foreign object.

"Uh yeah, why wouldn't it be working?" I ask, confused by his statement.

"Oh I don't know… besides the fact that it's ancient and being held together with tape…" he says casually.

"Don't judge my phone, you don't know what we've been through." I say.

He smirks, "Probably all of high school and College."

"How'd you know? I'm really starting to believe that you're psychic or something," I tell him seriously.

"You need a new phone," he points out.

"No I don't. My phone works just fine, thank you." I say, a little offended.

"No it doesn't. I bet you barely even get service and how long does the battery last on this thing anyways?" he says.

"Well when I remember to charge it, it lasts for a while and if it shuts off I have an address book, so it really doesn't matter." I shrug.

"It does, what if there's like an emergency and no one can get in touch with you? There are so many scenarios I can think of Brittany. You need a new phone." He says sternly.

"Whatever." I shrug.

"Whatever?" he says with narrowed eyes. "You are just…" he shakes his head, not finishing his sentence.

I shrug not really caring. He worries too much, about my phone of all things.

"Anyways, I was thinking that maybe after this we could walk around a bit?" I ask, hopefully changing the subject.

"That's fine…but just so you know, this conversation isn't over."

"Loosen up, it's just a phone Santiago," I sigh and roll my eyes at him. I must admit that he is being really cute right now. I like that he worrying about me. It just shows what a great person he really is.

He chuckles darkly and shakes his head. "You have no idea…"

"About?" I question him, a little confused by his comment.

"Nothing," He pauses and then looks around. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah" I say as I put my phone back in my purse. Santiago sits up and gathers up the garbage we collected from our picnic, stuffing everything into the black plastic bag we got from the deli.

After everything is all clear, we move to put our shoes back on, and I go to fold up the blanket.

"A unicorn?" he says, looking down at my purple blanket that's adorned with a big white unicorn surrounded by a rainbow and stars.

"Totally, unicorns are like the best mythical creatures to ever roam the land."

He smiles at me before he says, "I beg to differ."

"Oh really?" I say questioningly.

"Yes really. The phoenix is actually the best mythical creature to ever roam the land." He says with a little sense of pride.

It makes me smile that he's willing to actually let loose and show this side of himself to me. It makes me like him even more. Even though we he has serious issues if he thinks the phoenix is the best mythical creature to roam the earth.

"I don't think we can be friends now," I joke.

He laughs, "Well, in that case…unicorns suck!"

"Hey!" I say while shoving him lightly, "Take that back," I pout.

"That's not going to work on me." He chuckles as he bends down to pick up the blanket.

I cross my arms and continue to pout. When he stands up and hands me the blanket he sees that I'm still in pout mode. I'm totally going to get him to say sorry.

I can see the ways his smile falters a little and I know my plan is going to work.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" I say, pretending not to know what I'm doing.

"You know what I'm talking about." He says as he stands directly in front of me.

"Well, I can't help it. You pretty much just insulted the beauty of my entire childhood," I tell him.

He scoffs "You can't be serious."

"As serious as Lord Tubbington's ecstasy addiction. My sister told me about his relapse last week. He's really getting too old for that shit."

He looks at me confused which is really cute. I'm amazed at how I can just throw people off sometimes; I'm like an evil genius, although Lord Tubbington really did have a relapse last week.

"Anyways, we're not leaving until you apologize."

"Oh really?" he smirks.

"Really" I shrug.

He picks up my Julliard bag and stuffs the blanket inside. He then looks at me with a conspiring smile. _Oh no! _What's he up to? Before I can even think about it, he slings me over his shoulders.

I scream, "Santiago put me down." I say through a giggle. He reaches up to tickles my side.

"Okay, okay!" I try to say as I laugh hysterically. "Okay!"

He puts me down, and I push him. "That wasn't fair" I say, still giggling a little. I look around and I notice that people are staring at us. "People are staring."

He looks around and shrugs, "So what?" he says. God he's so hot.

"Are you ready to go now?"

I smile bright at him, and nod, "Yeah."

He grabs my hand as we walk out of the park, nothing can wipe the smile off my face now. It's crazy how 2 hours ago we were basically fighting, and now were like holding hands. How awesome is that?

**_/_**

Right now we're walking through the semi- crowded streets of park slope, still hand in hand. I can't believe this is actually happening.

"Oh can we go in there? I think my friend is working" I say, pointing to the thrift shop at the middle of the block.

He nods.

When we get inside the store, I feel Santiago let go of my hand. That kind of makes me feel sad, I wasn't ready to let him go just yet. Then again, I might not ever want to let him go; it makes me feel safe, if that makes any sense.

When we walk further into the store I spot the owner, "Hi Mrs. H!" I say brightly.

She looks up from behind the counter "Hey Brittany, where the hell have you been?" She questions as she looks up to me.

"Oh, I've been really busy lately, you know with my final showcase coming up and stuff" she nods and looks up at Santiago.

"Oh let me guess, 'stuff' meaning this Latin lothario standing behind you?" I whip my head around and see that she's talking about Santiago. He's staring at her with and unreadable expression on his face, and I can tell that if she wasn't and old lady, he would've definitely said something mean already.

I turn back to Mrs. H. and giggle. "No, this is just my friend Santiago" I tell her.

"Yeah right!" she scoffs. "Back in my day, if I walked around with a man half as handsome as him…he'd have my bloomers down by my ankles, while listening to some good ole' Marvin Gaye" She says matter of factly.

I giggle, and suddenly I feel Santiago lean down, to whisper in my ear, "She does realize that I'm standing here, doesn't she?"

I giggle and turn to face him. "She's old and doesn't care…so be nice" I tell him.

He shakes his head and steps back. I turned back towards Mrs. H. "So is Brett here?" I ask her.

She scoffs, "Who? That lazy ass grandson of mine?"

I look at her a little confused. "Well, I don't think that I know any other Bretts."

"Yeah, he's in the back, probably smoking on that reefer; like he can afford to lose anymore goddamn brain cells."

I hear Santiago chuckle a little behind me. "Is it okay if I go get him?" I ask her.

"Knock yourself out" She tells me.

I turn back to Santiago; "I'll be right back" he nods.

As I walk towards the back I hear Mrs. H. "Hey Enrique, you wanna come behind this register and ring me up?" She says with a laugh.

"Brittany Hurry Up!" I hear Santiago yell. I giggle.

When I make it to the back room, I hear Brett before I see him. He's sitting on the floor between some boxes, rapping the lyrics to Big Poppa by Notorious B.I.G.

"I love it when ya call me Big Poppa, Throw ya hands in the air, if use a true playa-."

I kick his foot and yell "Brett!" startling him a little.

"Whoa! Oh Hey Britt, What's Good" he says as he takes off his headphones.

I laugh, "What up, Big Poppa" I say as he gets up off the floor.

He laughs, "What brings you around? I haven't seen you in like weeks dude."

"I've been really busy with school and work" I tell him.

"Cool, I forget that people actually go to school. I mean I stopped going when I was like 17."

I laugh, "Brett, that was two years ago. You might wanna chill on the weed a little bit."

"I have, I haven't smoked in like 2 hours." I giggle.

"Come on silly, I want you to meet someone" I say as I drag him out of the back room.

"Cool, it's not that Rachel chick is it? Cuz, she maced me once."

"You told her that your penis was a bong, and if she sucked really hard she could make it explode" I say.

He was referring to the time I convinced Rachel to come to my friend Jamie's house party up in Crown Heights, which is in the hood, so she was worried she'd end up on a milk carton. She was a nervous wreck when she stepped out of the cab that night, but I had to pee so I wasn't down there when she got out. Brett was, and she had no clue who he was.

I shudder thinking back on that night.

When we make back up front I see that Santiago is examining an old record player.

"And where the hell were you? You damn pot head, I swear I'm gonna fire your ass one day" Mrs. H yells at Brett.

"Chill grandma, don't embarrass me in front of Britt!"

I watch as Santiago looks up from the record player to see what's going on. He looks straight at me and smirks.

I walk up to him "Hi."

"Hi" He smiles. "I take it you've found the good for nothing, dead beat of a grandson…her words not mine." He points his chin towards Mrs. H.

I laugh "Yeah, I found him in the back sitting down listening to some B.I.G."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Come on" I say as I grab his hand and lace it throw mine. Our hands fit together so perfectly, and I smile at the thought, as lead him over to Brett who is still arguing with Mrs. H.

"Come on Grandma, chill out…" Brett moans.

"Hey!" I raise my voice a little, effectively ending their argument…for the moment anyways.

"Hey Brett, I want you to meet my friend Santiago. Santiago this is my homie Brett."

"Hey man what's up?" Brett moves to give Santiago a high five. Santiago doesn't respond; he just stands there looking at Brett like he's ridiculous.

Brett ends up slapping himself five. I try to hide my giggles but I can't help it. I knew this would be entertaining, _Poor Brett. _

"Hi" Santiago says stiffly and gives him a head nod instead.

"See! Even he thinks you're a dumbass!" Mrs. H yells from behind the counter. I cover my mouth to hide my giggles this time; Mrs, H is a trip.

"Grandma!" Brett groans again.

"Anyways, I just wanted to stop by and say hey. We have to get going now. It was good seeing you both, I'll stop by again sometime."

"Good afternoon, it's been…good afternoon" Santiago says as he turns in the direction of the door.

"Oh hey Britt, J. Boogie is havin' a birthday party at limestone on Saturday, you have to come. Blaze is gonna be the D.J. he said he might even let me freestyle."

"For reals? I'm there."

"Cool, I'll tag you on the Facebook invite" He tells me, as Santiago is leading me out the door.

"Okay, I'll see you Saturday" I say before I walk out.

"GET TO WORK! YOU LAZYASS!" I hear Mrs. H yelling as I step out on the sidewalk.

Santiago chuckles as he looks back at the shop. "That was…interesting" he says.

"That happens all the time" I tell him as we continue walking hand in hand. This is totally like the best day ever!

"And how exactly did you meet this Brett character?" he questions.

"Oh I met him at the shop. I used to go there all the time; they have a lot of cool stuff in there. Brett tells me that Mrs. H is a recovered Hoarder, she's find piece in selling her stuff to people who actually want it, as opposed to being forced to throw it all out."

"Yeah, there is a ton a great stuff in there."

"Like the record player?" I question.

He smiles, "Yeah, I've always loved those things."

I smile at that bit of information. He seems to be opening up without even knowing it. I squeeze his hand tighter, god I could get use to this.

**_/_**

We finally make it back to Williamsburg three hours later. On the way back, we stopped for ice cream and sat on a park bench for a bit, looked in a few more shops, and I even secretly bought Santiago a keychain in the shape of the Brooklyn Bridge. I hope he likes it. Even more importantly I hope he accepts it, being that I paid for it with my own money. I have no clue what that's all about.

"So, with the chance of me sounding like a fat-ass, are there any good restaurants around here?" he asks when were about eight blocks from my apartment building.

I'm a little relieved that he said something because all that walking has definitely made me hungry again, and I'm not sure if I have anything but cereal in my apartment. I was actually supposed to go grocery shopping after work, but I completely forgot with Santiago showing up and all.

It doesn't matter anyway because I was only going to buy a bunch of cereal and some microwave dinners. I can't really cook, the only thing I know how to make is breakfast foods.

"Yeah there's this nice Italian place a few blocks back" I tell him pointing in the opposite direction of my apartment.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" he asks.

"Of course silly" I say, smiling brightly at him.

He smiles, "Well then let's go." He says as we turnaround to walk in the direction of the restaurant.

Like he's been doing all day, Santiago opens the door for me as we walk into Olives. It amazes me how chivalrous he is. I've never seen anything like it before, not even from my own father. I guess that's one of the reasons my parents are divorced.

When we enter the hostess greets us, "Hello, Welcome to Olives. A table for two?" she asks, looking at Santiago the entire time.

She's a pretty brunette. She looks to be around my age, probably older.

"Yes, please" Santiago says politely. One thing he isn't short on… is manners, even if he can be a bit abrasive at times.

"Great, right this way sir" she tells him, checking him out from head to toe.

I roll my eyes, is she serious? I'm standing right here…She is practically undressing him with her eyes. She turns and leads us to our table. Santiago turns to me and guides me to walk in front of him, placing his hand on my waist as we follow the slutty hostess. That calms me down a little.

When we reach the small table in the corner of the restaurant, Santiago moves to pull out my chair as the slutty hostess places our menus on the table. As I sit down I notice her rolling her eyes at me.

I stick my tongue out her. _Take that slut_! She looks stunned. _Ha! _

Santiago goes to sit across from me, and the slut turns and directs her attention back to him.

"Here is the wine menu, and your waiter will be out in moment to take your orders." She says handing the menu to Santiago. She is not nice person. Who does stuff like that?

Santiago directs his attention to me and says, "Thank you." I smile at him. We both look back up at the slut and notice that she's still standing there.

"Is there anything else?" Santiago questions.

"No, but if you need anything else please let me know" she says in a seductive voice. That's it! I've had enough.

"NO! We will not need anything else from you. You can leave now!" I say aggressively.

Santiago looks at me shocked, but his shocked expression soon turns into amusement. He looks back at the hostess who still happens to be standing there. "You heard the Mrs., we're good" he says, and turns to smile at me.

She huffs lightly and storms back to the front of the restaurant.

"Didn't take you as the jealous type" Santiago says through a smile. I look down at the table a little embarrassed by my actions. I mean he's not even my boyfriend. We haven't kissed yet or anything, but I do like him a lot. And the bottom line is that slut was just inappropriate. Whether Santiago and I are together or not, she still shouldn't have behaved that way. It was totally rude.

"She was being rude and inappropriate" I say.

"She was indeed" He nods.

I'm glad that he saw it as well; I don't want him thinking I'm some crazy jealous chick, or anything. I shake my head and try to change the subject.

"They make the best Spaghetti Bolognese here" I say excitedly.

Santiago continues to smile. "Is that so?"

"Yep" I nod, confident in my declaration.

A second later our waiter appears.

"Good Evening, my name is Miguel, and I'll be your server this evening. May I start you off with something to drink?" he asks very politely.

Santiago gestures for me to go first, always the gentlemen.

"Yes please, I will have a glass of water."

The waiter nods, and directions his attention back towards Santiago.

"And you sir?"

"A glass of water as well and a bottle of the 2006 Sangioves" he says.

The waiter nods, "Yes sir. I'll be right back with your drinks."

"So, this is a nice place" he says like he's a little surprised.

"Why are you surprised? I told you my neighborhood was awesome" I giggle.

He smiles, "Well, so far so good" he says looking over the menu.

The waiter comes back with our waters and the bottle of wine. He opens the bottle and pours a little in each of our glasses, so we can try it.

I take a sip and it taste pretty yummy. I look to Santiago and he nods his head. I smile as he motions the waiter to continue to fill our glasses.

After pouring our wine, the waiter takes our orders. "We'll both have the Spaghetti Bolognese and the house salad as a starter please" Santiago tells the waiter.

"Coming up sir, ma'am" the waiter nods to both of us and leaves our table.

"I could've ordered for myself" I say in a singsong voice.

"Did you not want that?" he questions knowingly.

"Of course I did, but still…" I say.

"Still what?" he smirks

"I could've ordered for myself. I'm starting to believe that you have a little bit of a control issue" I say smirking at him.

His narrows his eyes at me and smirks, "You have no idea."

I gulp and take a sip of my water. This man…everything is telling me that I should run far away and never look back, but I'd regret it too much. He's like a seven layer cake, with different flavors, and I want to taste every single one. I want to know him, explore ever singl-…_Whoa_… okay, what the am I thinking? I wish I could say it was the wine. _But it's not_, I need to get away from him for a second.

"I need to use the restroom" I say, practically jumping out of my chair.

**_ /_**

After our food comes out, Santiago purposes a toast. "To Brooklyn and to you Brittany" he says as he holds up his glass.

I tap his glass with my own, and take a sip of wine.

"So how often do you come here?"

I look down, because I don't want to tell him the answer. I've only been here once before, and it was on a date with Sam.

"Is something wrong?" he questions.

I shake my head no. "I've just, I've only been here one-time" I say as I take the first bite of my food. It's just as delicious as I remember.

"On a date" he says, and I see his eyes darken a bit. I nod and continue to eat my food, hopefully avoiding a potentially awkward conversation. Santiago does the same, after a while our conversation begins to flow nicely again.

"So how was your trip?" I ask

"Business as usual, completed some paper work, attended a few meetings. I was basically done within a few hours."

"So, so far I've learned that you don't have fun… like ever!" I tease.

"Oh, I have a plenty of fun Brittany" he says with hungry eyes. He licks his lips and takes a sip of his wine.

Those lips…damn. "What kind of fun?" I ask, although I'm not sure I want to know the answer.

He smirks, that damn smirk. "I think we should continue this discussion at a later date."

I gulp. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why is it so freaking hot in here all of a sudden. I need more ice in my water.

"So, when is your showcase?" he asks, taking my mind off of how freaking hot it just got in here.

"In two weeks."

"Are you prepared?"

I nod, "Yeah I am, but for my group number it's been kind of difficult" I say before taking another sip of water.

"Why is that?" he ask, seeming genuinely interested.

"Well, some people keep missing rehearsals, and we haven't had a full practice in about a week or so. It just sucks because I feel that some people aren't taking it as serious as they should."

"I'm sorry to hear that…is there anything I can do to help?" I can see that he's being sincere. _Wow! _ Another thing to add to the list of things I like about him. I've just met him and he's more concerned about what I'm doing than some of people I've known for years, _family included._

"Thank you, but I'm not sure there's anything you can do."

"Well you know if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." Okay who is this person? It was only a couple of hours ago that he was telling how filthy fucking rich he was. Now he's being all sweet and caring. He is such an enigma**_._**

"Thanks" I say shyly.

He nods and continues eating.

_**/**_

I'm feeling a little buzz as we walk back towards my apartment. Santiago has his arm around my shoulders again, and I'm feeling a little bit brave so I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me. God, he smells so good, I could cuddle with him forever.

"What's your family like?" he asks.

"Mmm" I hum into his chest. "Well, my parents are divorced. My mom is a sweet person, and a great mom, but after she divorced my dad she kind of threw herself into her work. Now she's remarried, so her focus is on her new husband. My dad and I haven't talked in almost four-years. He doesn't really approve of the whole dancing thing, or me living in New York with all the lesbians. My little sister…" I pause and take a deep breath. "She's awesome. She's so smart, a lot smarter than I'll ever be. She's gonna do great things, I just know it. I really want her to come to New York, because she's to big for Lima."

"You're smart too, you know" he says with so much sincerity. I smile, he's so amazing, I can't believe he's here saying this to me right now.

"Thank you."

"So what about your family?" I ask.

"What about them?"

"Well, I met them briefly, but what are they like?" I question.

He sighs like he's not really up for discussing it, but he answers anyway.

"Well, my mother is a strong woman. She married Joe when I was 12, and he's a nice guy. He was a widower and brought Noah along with him. Noah is **_decent _**at best. My mom and Joe adopted Grace a year after they married. She was the cutest little one year old ever and she's turned into such a beautiful young lady. Her name truly suits her." He seems sort of detached from his family a bit, but I can tell that he really loves his sister. I noticed that he didn't didn't say anything about his father

"What about your dad?" I ask curiously

He tenses up at the question. "Not up for discussion" he mutters.

"Okay" I say as I pull him closer to me. I understand, I'm not one for discussing my dad either, but it does make me wonder what happened between him and his father.

"So how old is your sister?"

"She's fourteen and super awesome" I tell him.

He chuckles and I feel the vibration from his chest, which causes me to shiver a little.

"Are you cold?" he questions as he releases me and begins to take of his jacket.

I shake my head no, even though it has become a bit chilly since the sun has gone down. We stop walking, so that he can help me into his jacket; it smells just like him. I could get use to this. I wrap my arms back around his waist, as we continue walking.

"It's been such a beautiful day" I muse.

"Yes, it has" Santiago says in his deep voice. "Thank you for letting me hang out with you today" he says softly.

"I'm really happy I got to see you again" I say airily.

"Me too" He replies.

**_/_**

When we turn onto my block I notice a black SUV waiting in front of my apartment building. As we get closer I see Beiste slowly climbing out of the passenger side.

"I see that your ride is here."

"Yes, I see that it is" He says.

When we make to the front of the building I wave to Beiste. "Evening Ms. Pierce, Mr. Lopez" She says.

She is so formal, I wonder if it's like a rule for everyone who works for him to be to be as stiff as he is sometimes. Don't get me wrong he has let loose a little bit, but I feel like he hasn't fully let go yet. But **_France_** wasn't built in a day so, I need to be patient.

"I'm going to walk Brittany to her door. I'll be back down in moment" he tells Beiste.

"Yes sir. Have a good night Ms. Pierce."

I smile at her, "You too Shannon." Remembering that's what Santiago called her Friday evening. I think I like that a whole lot better than Beiste, whatever that's about. It makes her sound like a monster, and she's not. She seems like a gentle giant of a woman. Except the time she felt me up. I have to admit though, that I did kind of like.

When we get upstairs to my apartment, I turn around to face him. He's looking down at me with those dark eyes again, and all of sudden I'm feeling extremely nervous. I'm feeling like this is the ending to a first date, and we're both not sure who should make the first move. Should I try to kiss him first, or should wait for him to make the first move? I usually never wait for the other person to make the first move. I usually already know if I'm going to kiss them or not at the end of the night, but with him it's different. I know without a doubt that I want to kiss him. I want to more than kiss him, but he's not like other people. I'm not sure what his reaction will be, or even if he wants to kiss me back.

This feeling of being nervous and excited about someone is so foreign to me. The only time I feel those things are if it involves dancing. I mean sure I've had crushes before, but nothing compares to this. This is different; this feels almost grown up in a way, I don't know this is really confusing.

"Stop looking at me like that" he tells me with a pained expression on his face.

I'm a little taken back, "How am I looking at you?" I question.

"Like you're waiting for me to kiss you or something" He says with narrowed eyes.

"So what if I am?" I question. I'm looking him dead in the eyes, so that I can try to get a read on how feels.

"I can't" he says like he's struggling to contain himself or something.

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't" he says clearly frustrated.

I nod, and then frown as the thoughts and questions I had earlier come rushing back into the front of my mind. 'Does he have a girlfriend?' Are those rumors about him and that Kat girl true? Is that why he can't kiss me? Because he doesn't want be a cheater. Well if that's the case he shouldn't have come to Brooklyn to hang out with me in the first place.

"Is it because you're dating that Kat lady?" I question with sadness laced through my voice.

He looks confused for a moment, and then I see a hint of recognition come across his face.

"You mean Kitty? Where'd you get that information from?" he asks, clearly taken back my question.

"I Googled you last night" I shrug, "so is it true?"

He smiles. "No, Kitty and I never dated…I don't really do the whole dating thing Brittany."

"So you don't know her?" I question confused. Why would people link them together if they don't know each other?

"No, we know each other. We just never **_dated_**" he says.

"Oh so, you guys are friends?"

"We were something like that" he nods, "But, that doesn't matter right now… all you need to know is that those rumors aren't true."

I'm relieved but also a little confused. He doesn't date? What the hell does that even mean?

"You don't date?" I ask.

He's silent for a moment. I can tell he's trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. He opens his mouth, and then closes it. He looks down before making eye contact with me again. I can see that his eyes are little darker than before.

"Brittany, I'm probably not the kind of guy you want to get involved with."

"And what kind of guy is that Santiago?"

"I don't do girlfriends Brittany. I don't do relationships or any of that silly love shit. Okay?" he pauses for a moment. "I see the way you look at me, like I'm the one for you or something, but Brittany I'm not that guy. I can't… I'm not willing to be that for you...I think it's best if we just remain friends."

I'm a little shocked at what he's saying to me right now. Is he being serious? I can see it in his eyes that he doesn't just want to be my friend. Let's be real for a second here… I know that I'm not the only one who's been feeling like there's something going on between us. I felt it the moment he walk into the coffee shop this morning. So why is he saying all of this to me?

I shake my head, "Well I don't believe that you just want be my friend Santiago."

"You should" he says sternly. Oh no, here we go again.

"Why? Because what you say goes…I'm not one of your employees or anyone you can boss around." I say defensively.

"Brittany…"

"And who said anything about a relationship?" I ask incredulously.

He opens his mouth to comment but I cut him off.

"No, we had an amazing day to today. I can be honest and tell you that it was the best day I've had in a really long time…and I can also say that a few moments ago I did want to kiss you, and I know you wanted to kiss me too." I pause to see if he's going to deny it; he doesn't.

"And I don't know if I fully believe that you only want to be my friend, I'll accept that for now, but don't try and make it seem like I want to just jump into a relationship with you. If you ask me, you're just a little too moody…and arrogant for my liking."

"You are just something else…aren't you?" he says darkly, as he inches closer to me. "You do realize that if you were anybody else..."

He doesn't finish his sentence. He just looks up at the ceiling and shakes his head before he looks back at me. His eyes blazing and I feel myself heating up.

"But you're not…and I can't just fuck you into submission, now can I?" He says staring at the dark corner in the hallway. "Something tells me that you're not that kind of girl Brittany. So, I'll let you have this round" he says in a chilling tone.

Okay, What? I swallow the lump in my throat. Again I don't know whether I should be turned on or pissed off, I'm so confused right now. He's like five different people, I can't even beg- He breaks my train of thought when he bends down and kisses me softly on my cheek. I gasp... I was not expecting that. His lips feel so soft against my cheek. I have to close my eyes to try and remain steady. When he straightens back up, I open my eyes and look at him.

He staring at me with hungry eyes before he says, "I think I should probably go." I'm at a loss for words. Is this how it feels to go brain dead? I'm just standing here, not moving, staring at his chest. Did he just say all that and then kiss me on my cheek? Who does stuff like that?

"Are you okay?" he lifts my chin up so that I can look him in the eyes.

"I don't know" I tell him honestly.

"Look, I…You are a stunning women Brittany S. Pierce, you are captivating in every sense of the word…" He says as he glides his thumb over my bottom lip. My eyes close as I shudder at the feeling of his thumb tracing the outline of my lips. I want him to kiss me now more than ever. I feel him leaning down and I know that it's about to happen.

I finally open my eyes and I see that our faces are just inches apart. This is it. Oh my god. I close my eyes again, when I feel him place a gentle kiss on my forehead. _My forehead_…My eyes shoot open as he releases me, and takes a step back. What the hell was that?

"What was that?" I questions slowly.

He clears his throat, and looks at me confused, "What?"

I shake my head. I'm being ridiculous. Of course he wasn't going to kiss me. I need to get out of here. I turn around to unlock the door to my apartment, and as soon as I do, I feel Santiago wrap his hand around my arm, and spin me around.

"Did I upset you?" he asks, sounding unsure of him-self.

I take a deep breath and shake my head. Completely avoiding eye contact with him, "No, I'm mad at myself."

"Brittany…" he lifts my chin up again so I can look him in the eyes.

"Don't" I say backing away from him, "I get it" I say as I attempt to turnaround. He grabs a hold of my waist and pulls me close to him. Why is he doing this to me?

"No, you don't."

I sigh in frustration. "Well then you need to explain, because honestly this is really confusing…You're confusing, and I don't know wh-"

"If I kiss you tonight, I want be able to stop myself…so it's best if we don't."

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. I shake my head and pull away from him. This all getting to be too much, too complicated, way too soon. I nod and pull away from him.

I take of his jacket and hand it back to him. After he takes it, I dig in my bag and take out the keychain I bought him earlier, handing it to him.

"I bought this so that you'll remember our day together."

He nods "I could never forget" he says honestly.

"I'm gonna go inside now" I point to my apartment door behind me.

He nods, "Thank You Brittany, Good night."

"Good night Santiago" I say before I turn around and finally unlock my door. When I walk inside I turn and see that he has yet to leave. I guess he's going to wait until I close the door.

I give him a small smile as I close the door. Leaning against it, all I can think is… _What a day_…

_**/**_

_**-Let me know what you think.**_


	4. He's Hot Sugary Sweet!

**First: I want to apologize for the long wait. Life is a little cray cray right now. Also a big Thanks to everyone who has added me to their alerts and favorites, and I can't forget about the reviews, Thank You!**

**Second: Thanks to my Beta, and note that all mistakes are mine if they are any.**

**Last: This is sort of a filler chapter; you get a little more insight on Britts life. I hope you all enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I don't own glee at all. If I did it would be called BRITTANA!**

_**/**_

_I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips as Santiago continues to thrust in and out of me. I can feel the pressure building with every roll of his hips against my pelvis. "That's right baby, cum for me." he whispers breathlessly in my ear then moving down to nip my neck. That's all it takes for me to come undone and scream his name "SANTIAGO!"_

My eyes shoot open as I awake with a jolt. Okay, what the hell was that? I think I just had one of those, what are they called, water dreams? Because I feel totally wet right now, I hope I didn't pee the bed again.

I sigh as I wipe the sweat off my forehead. What the hell was that? It felt so real. I could feel the way he ran his hands all over my body, the way he felt inside of me, and the pleasure I felt… my whole body was buzzing.

When my breathing finally evens out I take a look at my alarm clock, Its only 4:30. Seriously? I was hoping to sleep until at least 5:30, and there is no way that I could possibly go back to sleep. Especially since i'm sitting here drenched in sweat, and my panties feel soaked.

I take a deep breath before flopping back down on my pillow. I can't believe I just had a freaking sex dream, an extremely graphic and intense sex dream at that. That's never happened to me, I've always heard stories about people having them, it's just never happened to me. I was starting to believe that people who've never actually had sex couldn't have them…now I know that that's so not true.

I wonder what bought this on? Well maybe I already know what bought this on…I'm just not sure why it was so vivid. I know it took me a while to fall asleep last night, because he was the only thing I could think about.

I thought about the day we spent together, the way his hands felt against mine, the way his lips felt when they touched my cheek, but what stood out the most is what he said to me when he dropped me off. 'I can't just fuck you into submission, now can I?' I must have played those words in my head over and over until eventually falling asleep.

This is crazy! I mean why would he even say that? Especially when he wouldn't even give me a proper kiss goodnight; maybe he's just not into me like that. I shake my head at the thought as I remember his other words; 'If I kiss you tonight, I want be able to stop myself…so it's best if we don't'.

Maybe he does like me, but just doesn't know how to go about it because like he said, he doesn't date…I don't know, this is all so confusing. I've never been this taken, or so drawn to a person in my life. This is so new to me. I just think I need to clear my head, maybe I should go for a run; yeah that sounds like a good idea.

I crawl out of bed and change my clothes and my _**underwear**_, before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

_**/**_

After I come back from my run, I do my morning routine before going to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. When I get there Rachel is sitting at our small kitchen table sipping her morning tea and reading over what looks to be a script for a play. "Morning Rach."

"Morning Brittany, I'm actually glad you're up…I was thinking maybe we could talk since we'll both be pretty busy this week."

I nod my head and begin to make myself a bowl of cereal. "Sure" I say.

"Okay, I'll let you finish making your breakfast, although I will say you should really be having something a lot more filling then cereal."

I shake my head and giggle, because she tells me this just about every morning. I never listen because I love cereal, it tasty. Besides the only other thing I know how to make are eggs, and eggs don't taste as good a cereal. I shrug as begin to pour myself some Cocoa Puffs.

All of sudden there's a knock on the door causing Rachel to look up at me questioningly from her spot at the kitchen table. "Who could that be at this hour?" she questions as she gets up to open the door.

I shrug because it's probably not for me, only Rachel would know someone that'll knock on someone's door at 6 in the morning.

"Brittany! It's for you!" Rachel calls out a moment later.

Okay what? Who the hell could that possibly be? When I walk to the door I see Rachel standing there with an Asian girl. "Hey what's going on?" I ask Rachel, before I turn to look at the Asian girl standing at our door holding a medium size gift bag.

"Hi, Miss Pierce." The Asian girl greets me, extending her hand. I'm so confused, but I don't want to be rude so I just shake her hand.

"Hi?" I say in the form of question, as I turn back to Rachel to see if she has any idea who this girl is.

"This is Tina Cohen- Chang. She's here to see you." Rachel says as she looks to me for an explanation, which I don't have. I shrug and turn back to Tina.

"Miss Pierce. I'm here on the behalf of Mr. Lopez," Tina finally says. My eyes go wide with shock.

"Okay…" I'm very confused now. Why would Santiago send me an Asian girl?

"Mr. Lopez…as in Santiago Lopez?" Rachel questions beside me. _Crap!_ Why does she have to be here right now? I so didn't tell her what happened yesterday, but I can't feel that bad because technically we didn't see each other yesterday; when I came home she was in bed.

Tina nods in response to Rachel's question. "May I come in?" she asks.

"Yes, of course." Rachel replies all too quickly.

I turn and walk toward the living room as Tina and Rachel follow behind me. I flop down on the couch, "So what's this all about?" I ask Tina casually. She holds up the gift bag and hands it to me.

"Mr. Lopez wanted me to deliver this to you before you started your day," she explains. I look at her confused as I take the offered bag. What could this possibly be? I feel Rachel plop down next to me trying to get a peek at what's inside.

"What is it?" Rachel asks, being just as impatient as ever. I shake my head as I slowly pull out a rectangular box. Rachel gasps, as I begin to examine it. When I see the writing on the box, I gasp as well. He got me a phone? Not just any phone, he got me the latest iPhone. I can't believe him, but for some reason I should've known. Especially when he saw my phone yesterday, he looked at it like it was an alien or something.

This is completely and utterly insane, I don't need a new phone, and if I did I didn't need him buying it for me. "God what is wrong with him," I say out of frustration.

I turn to Rachel and she's staring at me like I have two heads or something? "What do mean, what's wrong with him? Is there something _**you're**_ not telling me Brittany? Why would Santiago Lopez buy you and iPhone that hasn't even come out yet?" she takes the box out of my hand and examines it. "This one doesn't come out for another 4 months," she says in disbelief.

I take a deep breath, it way too early in the morning for this. "Can we talk about this later, I promise it's nothing," I tell Rachel.

She huffs, "This is not nothing Brittany, why didn't you tell me something was going on between you two?"

It's my turn to huff, "There is nothing, I repeat, nothing going on between Santiago and I. He saw my phone, and made a comment about how ancient it was. End of story, and plus I can't accept this, so yes, it's nothing." I tell her. I know I'm lying, but if I tell her everything right now, it's going to be impossible for her not bombard me with question after question, and I don't have time for it.

I put the phone back into the bag, and I turn back to Tina, who is still standing by the coffee table. "I can't accept this, I'm sorry that he made you come here at 6 in the morning. I say as I get up to give her back the gift bag.

She shakes her head and takes a step back, like she's afraid to touch the bag. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I am under direct orders to see that you take the phone, I'm also supposed to help you set it up." She tells me apologetically.

I look to Rachel and I see that for once she's at a loss for words, so I turn back to Tina. "Okay, but I don't want it," I tell her; not understanding why she can't just take the phone back.

Tina shakes her head in slight protest; she looks a little uncomfortable before she takes a deep breath. "Look, I completely understand, but Mr. Lopez is my boss, I mean yes he's like the most handsome man on the face of the planet but, he's also really, really, _**really**_ intimidating. I've been working as his assistant's assistant for over a year now, and this is the first assignment that he's ever directly assigned to me. He was very clear on what he wanted and he said that you might object to it at first, but he told me to convince you to take it. So please, please, I beg you to take the phone…I'm not sure I can go back to work if you don't." she says in one breath…Wow, and I thought Rachel was the only one who could talk that fast, and that long without taking a breath.

"Wait, so he's forcing you?" I ask a little baffled by her explanation.

"No this is my job, a very good job that I had to work hard to get. I know it's not glamorous, but it pays really well and it has excellent benefits that I can't lose."

I sigh because now I feel bad, I can't believe he's doing this; what is wrong with him? "Can I call him, what's his number?" I ask.

"I can't give you the number until the phone is set up, I'm sorry." she says apologetically.

I huff, "this is ridiculous, he can't just bully you in to making me take a phone that I don't need…who does that."

"You do kind of need it Brittany; I was really close to buying you a new phone myself. No offense but your phone is a piece of crap, it shuts off in the middle of a call, you can't really text on it, and it's barely being held together by tape." Rachel vividly points out.

"Rachel, stop bullying my phone, that's mean."

Rachel huffs. "I think you should take the phone Britt. Although it is extremely weird that he would send you a phone after only meeting you once…it's still a nice gesture, don't be prideful." I roll my eyes at her statement, if she only knew.

I guess if I just take the phone Tina can leave, and I can go on about day…and call Santiago and give him a piece of mind. He needs to stop throwing his money around because I'm not impressed by it. I take a deep breath and exhale. "Fine" I say as I pulled the phone back out of the bag and hand it to Tina.

She looks relieved, poor girl. Santiago is just ridiculous. I slump back down onto this couch and reach back into the gift bag. I pull out a variety of fancy but colorful cases, an expensive pair of headphones, and some $100 iTunes cards, and one that says Apps. I also notice that there is a red envelope inside as well, but I don't take it out because Rachel is sitting right beside me. although I'm really curious as to what might be inside. I hope it's a note, I love notes.

"Umm ma'am." I hear Tina say.

"Can you not call me ma'am? I think I'm younger than you." I tell her, hearing people say that to me makes me feel really old and the last time I checked 21 isn't old.

"I'm sorry Ms. Pierce." She says quietly.

"It's Brittany, or Britt, whatever floats your boat." I say casually.

"Okay Brittany" she says with a light smile. "So just point me to your computer and we'll get this started."

I look at Rachel, "she can use mine" she tells Tina. I'm really surprised that she hasn't been as vocal as she usually would be. It might have something to do with our little talk Saturday morning. I mean we haven't really had a chance to talk since, and we were interrupted this morning. Whatever it is, I'm kind of thankful for it.

"No need" Tina says as pulls her phone out, and begins typing on it. "Brittany do you not have a computer?" Tina questions.

"Uh no, is that an issue?" I reply.

She shakes her head "No, of course not." She says dismissively. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Okay, now who in the hell could that be. I turn to Rachel, and she gets up quickly to answer the door.

I use that as an opportunity to slip the envelope out of the bag, and run to my bedroom. "I'll be right back, feel free to have a seat" I yell to Tina.

I lock the door and sit down against it while examining the envelope for a second. It has my name written on it in perfect cursive. I wonder if it's Santiago handwriting? If it is, he has better penmanship than I do. I wonder what it says and what it means that he bought me a phone. Does this mean he wants to date me, or does he pity me because I'm super poor? I hope it's the latter.

"Brittany, you may want to come out here," Rachel yells from the living room.

"I'll be out in a minute," I yell back.

Consumed by what could possibly be in this envelope, I finally get to open it. I pull out a white card with three gold letters embroidered in cursive on the front. _**SJL**_

I open the card and it reveals a nice little note. I can't help but smile as I begin to read it.

_**Dear Brittany, **_

_**I would like to thank you again for such a wonderful day yesterday. I would like to return the favor by having you join me for dinner Wednesday evening at 7pm. **_

_**Santiago J. Lopez**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Please accept the phone and the laptop. You can call me after Ms. Cohen-Chang leaves to lecture me about my spending habits. Have wonderful day, and I look forward to your call. **_

Dinner… Wednesday night? Wait…Laptop? What laptop?

With that thought I put the card on the floor, and bolt out of my room. When I make it into the living room sure enough there is a big laptop box sitting on the coffee table. What is wrong with him? He got me a freaking laptop! He can't be serious.

"I don't need a laptop" I tell Tina desperately.

"But I thought you just said you didn't have one?" is her only response. I look at Rachel, and she looks just as stunned as I do. I can't believe this, now I'm super frustrated, the phone is one thing, the laptop is another. It's completely over the freaking top; I can't believe this is happening.

"This one isn't even on the market yet. I went to apple website and it's nowhere to be found" Rachel finally chimes in. "Does he have some kind of partnership with apple?" She directs her question to Tina because I clearly have no clue.

I shake my head because I know that there's no point in even trying to protest. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything but can you just set this up, I need to get to class." I huff, ready for Tina to leave before she can present me with anymore gifts from Santiago "I'm Filthy Fucking Rich" J. (whatever that stands for.) Lopez. With that being said I walk back into the kitchen to finish my breakfast.

"I'm going to need her information," I hear Tina tell Rachel, as I step into the kitchen.

"Oh don't worry, I know all her information," she replies casually. I shake my head and sigh; at least her noisiness is good for something, because honestly I can't deal with this right now.

_**/**_

Thankfully it doesn't take Tina and Rachel long to set things up. Rachel has written down all the information that I need to log into my computer and my phone. She seems a lot more excited about it then I do. I'm still quite livid about it actually, which is why I'm still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Bye Tina it was nice meeting you," Rachel tells Tina at the door.

"You too Rachel, Brittany I hope you enjoy your new gadgets," I hear her say from the door. I roll my eyes before I yell out a "Thank You" because let's be honest, this is not her fault. She was only doing her job, and I feel bad that I had taken my frustrations out on her, because it's Santiago I'm mad at.

"Wait!" I yell as I get up from the kitchen table, and head to the front door.

"Look, I'm sorry for my behavior, I'm just really frustrated and stunned by all of this, it's not your fault that your boss is Looney Tunes…did you put his number in my phone?" I question.

"It's okay, I understand, really I do, and yes I put all of his contact information in your phone. I'm sure he's expecting your call."

"Okay, thank you" I say.

"You're welcome, have a good day ladies," she says as she turns to walk down the stairs. I walk back to the kitchen to clean up my mess with Rachel following closely behind me.

"Okay what was that?" She asks, clearly in disbelief.

I shrug, "I have no idea."

"Brittany, he bought you a laptop…and a phone. There is something you're not telling me. Throughout my history as a hard-hitting journalist I've never heard of something like this. Brittany these gifts are expensive, granted he is a billionaire, but this is really weird…and that's coming from me.

"I know, this is really crazy, did you not hear me say that earlier?" I say as I put my bowl in the sink.

"Well… are you gonna call him?"

"Yeah, but right not now… I'm gonna head to class" I say. I need to get out of here quick before she begins her special line of questioning, which involves her badgering me until I give up and tell her everything, which only leads to even more questions. I don't have the time or the patience, and I don't like getting upset with her.

"Brittany, are you seriously not going to call him right now. I don't think I can wait all evening to hear what he has to say about this, it'll drive me insane, and I need to focus on my final showcase, do you want me to be distraught over this? What if I can't perform because of the stress?" I roll my eyes because of course she makes this about herself.

"I don't have time for this" I say as I walk out of the kitchen. As I walk into the living room I pick up the laptop and the phone and take them to my room; Rachel still following behind me. I stop before I walk in because I notice the card still sitting on the floor where I left it. I turn around and make sure that I'm standing in her way so she can't enter.

She stands there and examines me for a second. "What?" I asked out of frustration.

"What aren't you telling me Brittany? Look I get that our relationship is a little rocky at the moment, and trust me I am really, really trying to be a better best friend and roommate, but I know something is going on. I have a sixth sense about these things"

I just stare at her, I don't want to tell her anything until I've figured it out first, and I don't want her driving me insane with all her questioning. I mean she makes me feel like I'm a criminal on one of those Law & Order shows.

"Can we please just not do this right now?" I plead.

She huffs, "fine, for once I'm not going to bagger you, even though this is slowly killing me. I mean the amount of stress from this alone can cause me to have stroke at the tender age of 21."

"Rachel you're not gonna have a stroke, so relax and go get ready for school" I tell her calmly.

"Fine, but in all seriousness…you know you can talk to me about anything right? And I'll do my best to listen" she says sincerely.

I smile and nod, because I know it to be true. Yes, she's a lot to deal with most of the time, but she's always been there for me when I've needed her the most, that's why it's always so hard for me to ever stay mad her. "Thanks." I say.

Rachel smiles as she turns around and walks to her room. I turnaround and walk into mine closing and locking the door behind me. That was really close, I know for a fact that she would've noticed the card lying on the floor. Then I really wouldn't have been able to get rid of her.

_**/**_

On my way to school I decide to get off the train at 50th street so I can call Santiago. I go through the contacts that Tina programed into my phone, find his name and press call. It rings twice before I hear his deep voice on the other end.

"Good Morning Miss Pierce." I can tell by the sound of his voice that he's smiling. Which makes me smile a little, but then I realize that I'm actually mad at him.

"I'm mad at you," I say sternly.

"Yes, well that seems to be the recurring theme between you and I Miss Pierce." I know he's smirking now. God, he can be so annoying sometimes.

"You didn't need to get me a phone Santiago…or a freaking laptop! What's wrong with you?" letting him know that I'm seriously frustrated by his actions.

I hear him sigh before he responds, and I already know he's going to say something ridiculous about him having money.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. I can't have you walking around the city with unreliable means of communication Brittany…you needed a new phone."

Okay I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting him to be harsh and tell me how filthy fucking rich he is, again. I can't get over the fact that he actually said that to me in the first place. And what does he mean 'he can't have me?' He's not my owner, and I'm not his charity case, nor his responsibility. So my means of communications shouldn't be any of his concern. He wouldn't even kiss me last night!

"Well that's really none of your concern Santiago. I can take care of myself." I huff still a little frustrated with the situation.

"I'm sure you can." He says dryly.

Okay what the hell does he mean by that? "Don't do that," I say, my voice laced with anger.

I hear him sigh again. "Do what Brittany?"

"Don't talk to me like that."

"How am I talking to you Brittany?"

"You're being all condensing and I don't like it. Just because you have more money than I do, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. I was doing just fine until you came along, and I don't need you buying me stuff."

He huffs, "I wasn't trying to be _**condescending**_ Brittany. I know you can take care of yourself …look the phone is more for _**my**_ peace of mind than anything else, because let's be honest, that thing you called a phone was barely hanging on by a thread."

"It was tape… and why does it even matter it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything. You don't date…or kiss people for that matter…" I quickly cover my mouth because I didn't mean to bring that up. Crap! Now he's gonna think that that's the reason I'm upset, other than the fact that he's forcing me to take a phone that I didn't ask for, and we've only known each other for like 4 days.

"So that's what this is about, the fact that I wouldn't kiss you last night… listen Brit-"

I sigh and roll my eyes at his statement; I knew he would think that. I decide to interrupt him before he goes any further with his ridiculousness.

"No…what I mean is that I don't know you. We met like 4 days ago, and now you're buying me stuff. I don't know how to react to that…you have to admit this is really weird…"

"Why, because we met each other 4 days ago? What? Would it have been better if I waited a month? I didn't realize that I'd have to know a person for a certain amount of time before I could give them a gift. Especially when the gift is _**much**_ needed."

God! he just doesn't get it. "What do I have to say to make you understand? I feel like I'm talking to my cat, because neither of you listen."

"Did you seriously just compare me to your cat?"

I roll my eyes again, probably for like the 50th time this morning. "Yes, because that's how you're behaving," I say out of frustration.

"Okay, stop this…I'm not about to keep going back and forth with you on this, you needed a phone, I bought you a phone, your using said phone, end of story. Do you want me to apologize for giving you something you needed?"

"I didn't need a new phone! And definitely not a freaking computer! What is your problem?" I say frustrated that he doesn't get the fact that all of this is way too much, too soon.

"Right now, you're my problem." he says sternly.

What me? No he's the problem, who forces someone to take a phone?

"Look…it's just a phone, if you don't want it, don't use it. Throw it away, or give it away, I don't really care…but you need to stop doing this.

"Doing what, defending myself? Santiago you cannot send your assistant to my apartment at 6 o'clock in the morning, forcing me to accept a phone and a computer that I did not ask for. How do you not see a problem with that?"

After I'm done with my rant, there's silence on the line. I stop walking to look at my phone to make sure he's still on the other end.

"Are you always going to be this difficult Miss Peirce?" he asks coolly, like I wasn't just telling him off.

"Why am I difficult, because I'm standing up for my rights? Well than I guess I will be, Mr. Lopez…Are you always going to be this difficult?" I huff.

He chuckles before he says "Most likely…"

I shake my head because I know he's telling the truth, but that doesn't make it okay. "Look, if were gonna be friends you can't do stuff like this."

He doesn't respond. He better not have hung up on me. "Are you there?"

"Brittany, you need to stop this," he says through gritted teeth.

"Stop what?" I asked appalled and a confused. Why is he mad, I'm the one with the issue here…and he's my freakin issue!

"Stop going all independent woman on me. I know that you work hard; I know that you can fend for yourself. You've survived living in NY for nearly four years without my assistance, but if I want to buy you a phone and computer or whatever else I see fit, I'll do just that." He pauses for a moment, I guess for dramatic effect, because it works "I have the _**Right **_to do so."

I can't believe how he's turning this around, it's so not fair. If he wants to be like that, then I'll give him a reason to. "Well fine then, I'll just give it away. just like you said, I don't have to keep it; I'll just give it to some random person on the street." I respond challengingly

"Yeah well in that case, I guess Ms. Cohen-Chang will be at your door again tomorrow morning," he says coolly, clearly unaffected by my threat.

"Leave poor Tina alone, she afraid of you," I tell him seriously, "and are you threatening me?"

He begins laughing like I just told him a joke or something. "That's funny…But Miss Pierce I don't make threats, I pride myself on being a man of my word. As far as Ms. Cohen-Chang goes, well, simply put I'm her boss, and if she likes being employed she'll do her job."

"Stop being mean, she's a nice girl, don't bully her."

"Brittany, I'm not a very nice person…but I'm no bully either. I just call the shots, and if things don't go the way I desire, people get fired. It's the job they signed up for…plain and simple."

"So you fire people if they don't do what you want them to?"

"No, I fire people if they don't do the job that I hired them to do."

That makes sense but it's still kind of mean. That's why I could never work in corporate America, it's more cut throat than the entertainment industry. "The economy is bad you shouldn't fire people."

"Well you'll be pleased to know that it happens very rarely."

"You should still be nicer to Tina."

"I don't do nice…did she say that I was mean?"

"No, but she just seemed to be intimidated by you," thinking back on how Tina was afraid she'd lose her job if I didn't accept the phone. "And I don't believe that you're not nice. Despite the way you show it, you're nice to me."

"Miss Pierce you seem to be the only exception."

I smile at that, but I'm not the only person he's nice to, and I know he doesn't believe that. "Well I don't believe that's true, you are an amazing person Santiago, except when you're reminding me how filthy fucking rich you are," I tell him jokingly.

The line goes silent again, and I wait for him to speak. "well, I hate disappointing you, but it's true.

I frown a little. Maybe he does believe it. I'm not sure what to say to that. "I don't think so."

"You're setting impossible standards for me Brittany."

"Nothing is impossible Mr. Lopez," I tell him through a smile.

The line goes silent again. I look up to see what street I'm on, and I notice that I have a few more blocks to go before I reach my destination. I'm glad, because that means I get to stay on the phone with him a little longer, I'm not ready to hang up yet.

"So what are you doing today?" I ask, breaking the pause in our conversation. It's a simple question, one that hopefully won't bring up any form of disagreement.

"Well, its Monday so I'll most likely be in meetings all day, except when I get on a plane to Boston this afternoon. I'm not sure what else, Nadia isn't in yet."

When he says Boston I get a little sad. I hope he's not staying long, I know this sounds crazy but I'm going to miss him. I missed him after he dropped me off last night, and I missed when I woke up this morning…for obvious reasons. _That crazy dream!_ I don't know what it is but I just feel this crazyconnection with him.

"How long will you be gone?" I ask him, trying to keep the hint of sadness out of my voice.

"Not long, will you miss me Miss Pierce?"I can tell he's smirking.

I smile, "I will actually, so what does 'not long' mean Mr. Lopez?"

"It means that I plan on being back in New York before the sun goes down."

I'm happy to hear that, because maybe I'll get a chance to see him at some point this evening. I doubt it though, because I'm almost certain that my rehearsals are going to run late tonight.

"So what about you; rehearsing for your showcase?"

"Yeah, we'll probably be in rehearsals until late this evening, hopefully everyone makes it."

"I hope so too, did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes, I had a bowl of cereal and an apple."

"Just cereal and an apple?" he questions, I can tell he's a little upset by this. I'm not sure why though; does he have some sort of vendetta against cereal and fruit?

"Do you not like cocoa puffs or something? If you don't I'm not sure we can be friends," I tell him teasingly.

"The cereal isn't the problem Britt, you should be eating enough to sustain you until lunch."

"It will and plus I have goldfish in my backpack."

"No it won't, it's barely even 8. I guarantee you, that you'll be hungry again before 10."

I sigh, because I don't want to have another disagreement with him, especially when we didn't even resolve anything from the previous one.

"Well if I am, I'm sure you'll have your assistant pop up with some food for me." I say half-jokingly because I know that there is, in fact, a possibly of that happening.

"Possibly," he sounds amused.

"Well in that case, I would love french toast with fruit and a side of bacon." I might as well tell him what I want.

"I think that can be arranged." I know he's wearing that sexy, but ridiculous smirk, and it causes me to smile. "So, will you be joining me for dinner on Wednesday night?" he questions.

Wow, I was so focused on the phone that I completed forgot all about his invitation. "Of course I'll have dinner with you, but it has to be a late dinner. Can we make it 8:30 instead of 7?

"Of course, and I'll have a car pick you up."

"Awesome, I can't wait," I say as I walking to the building where my first class is being held.

"Me either, I look forward to seeing you." I can't help the giant smile graces my face when he says that. _**See**_ he can be very sweet, I don't know why he acts like he's not a nice guy.

I get a little sad when I reach my class, because I don't want to hang up yet. I would love it if we could just talk all day, that'd be so awesome, but I know we can't. He has people to boss around and I have to deal with an overly dramatic teacher, and a few jealous classmates. "Well I have to go now; I'm in front of my class. Can I talk to you later?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course, you can call me anytime you want. Have a good day Brittany."

My stomach does flip flops, and I feel all tingly inside. Now I really don't want to hang up. I can't believe that we went from being angry at one another, to talking sweetly in a matter of minutes. I mean we didn't even solve anything. What is he doing to me?

"You too Santiago, and have a safe trip to Boston. Can you call and let me know you got there safely?" I ask hopefully.

"I will," He says softly.

"Okay, we'll talk later then," I reply.

"Okay, I'll let you get to class, later Brittany."

"Later Santiago," I say, and end the call with the cheesiest smile on my face.

_**/**_

I walk into my acting for dancers class a little earlier than usual. I see that the teacher hasn't shown up yet, so I place my things on the floor in the corner of the room and begin my warm ups.

"Hi Brittany," my classmate Jessica says as she enters the room.

"Hey what's up?" I reply as I continue going through my warm ups.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for missing rehearsals on Friday. I know the show is getting close, but I had to pick up a few extra hours at work. One of my roommates moved out, so I have to pay extra rent until we find a replacement."

I nod my head in understanding, because I get it. I'm no stranger to having low funds or no funds at all: it's a big issue for me as well. I haven't had anyone support me financially since I left for college. In fact I had to work throughout my junior and senior year in high school just to afford to buy a plane ticket to New York, I'm only here because I was lucky enough to get a scholarship, along with financial aid.

If it wasn't for that I'd probably still be in Lima working on my uncles farm. The only reason I'm living with Rachel is because she's (her fathers) shouldering the majority of the rent, because she and her dads didn't want her living alone in the big city.

But at the end of the day our grades rely on the showcase. It's not only to show our professors that we've grown as dancers, but it's also a great opportunity to showcase our talents to agents and dance troupes across the world. So she really shouldn't be apologizing to me, I'm not the one she sabotaging.

"Look I get it, trust me I do, but our showcase is a little less than 2 weeks away."

"I know that Brittany. Why do think I'm here?" she says with a little bit of an edge to her voice.

"But you're not really… We can't have people just showing up to rehearse whenever they feel like it. You've missed quite a few practices Jess, it's sort of like you don't care all that much anymore." I pause, I shouldn't be lecturing her, I should be motivating her because she is a really great dancer, I just think she's lost some of her confidence.

"This isn't the time to start giving up on something we've all worked so hard for. This is Juilliard. We're not just in some performing arts program. This is the best performing arts school on the planet. Yeah some of the people who go here are super arrogant with bad attitudes, who think that they're better than everyone else and they are, when it comes to their craft. They kind of have to be because they got accepted to the best school ever… You got in, so you need to act like you want this, because people who want it, not only rehearse, but they strive to be the best they can be every second of every day."

"That's easy for you to say, you're better than everyone else. You are constantly being praise by our professors. Everyone knows you're the best, even if most of them hate you because of it. You have a list of troupes and agencies that are all waiting for you to graduate, and join them. You could've left Juilliard after sophomore year. Brittany, no one else has had that option."

I sigh, she's right, I could have left sophomore year to join a dance troupe in LA. But graduating from Juilliard is really important to me. It's been my dream since my aunt Holly told me about it freshman year of high school.

I've also been offered a couple of teaching positions. And I would be teaching part time right now instead of working at a coffee shop, but none of the schedules we're as flexible as the coffee shops. I can work whenever I want, and call out when I can't. It's been the best option for me, and plus I get all the free coffee I want and one sweet pastry every shift I work. I think that a pretty sweet deal.

"You're a great dancer Jess, you just need to believe in yourself more. look we've known each other since freshman year, so I think that I can say this to you without you being offended. I think you're scared. I think you're afraid of what happens next, but you shouldn't let that fear make you hide under your bed. You should face it like the fearless dancer you are, and two step your way to the top, because you're amazing."

She has a tearful smile on her face. "Thanks Britt."

"Look if you can't really afford your rent, I have a couch you can sleep on. I mean Rachel is a bit much to take. Especially in the mornings, but you're still welcomed. She owes me anyways so that could be how she pays me back." I tell her.

She laughs lightly. "I don't know Britt. I can't just leave Tori hanging like that. We put an ad out hopefully well find someone before next month's rent is due. If not well both need to find somewhere else to live."

"Well at least you know you have an option."

We're interrupted by the thunderous voice of out teacher." The smell of mediocrity is oozing from each of your pores!" he says as he storms into the room. He's looking as fierce as ever with his black leather pants, purple fussy scarf and his sunglasses, or as he likes to call them 'Hater Blockers' on. He's a really interesting character, and my favorite teacher.

"Mc. Hammer!" he points to my friend Jared in the back. "You're leading the warms ups today…And BEGIN!" he yells as we all get into formation.

**_/_**

"Brittany Darling, I need a moment," Mr. Thompson yells across the room, as everyone packs their bags to leave. Class just ended, and I'm sitting down on the hard dance floor. I have a little time to kill before my production choreography class that starts in about forty minutes., so I get up and grab my belonging and walk over to Mr. Thompson.

"What's up?" I ask brightly. Even though I kind of have an idea as to what it is.

"What's up, is the fact that last week I asked you for an answer, and I have yet to receive it Miss Brittany. Have you at least thought about it?"

Crap, I haven't thought about it since Friday, _**before **_I met Santiago. Who's been consuming every single one of my thoughts since then, even my dreams aren't safe.

Last week, I got an offer to join one of the most elite dance companies in the world. The only problem with that is, it's in Russia. It's a great opportunity but I would have to move there for two years. They would set me up in an apartment, and the money is good, but I'm not sure if I want to go all the way to Russia to dance. I can do that anywhere. It really doesn't matter how much money I make or if I become rich and famous. As long as I get to do what I love, I'd be happy. And I'm also not sure if I want to be tied down for two years.

"Brittany this is an amazing opportunity. You are the top dance student here. You're the best I've seen in a very long time, and I've been in this business for over 30 years honey. I have dance all over the world, on every continent except Antarctica, because it too damn cold, and no one has ever seen a black Eskimo for a reason, so I know what I'm talking about. I'm going to give you a few more days, but I'll need an answer by Thursday."

"Thank you; and you're right this is an amazing opportunity." I say with as much sincerity as possible. Because I do know how amazing this opportunity is, and I also know that every other dancer would kill to for an offer like this. In fact I think some people are plotting my murder as we speak.

"But I'm not sure if being in Russia for two years is really for me. This is something I really need to think about, and I promise to give you answer by thursday."

"Very well honey, but a little word of advice. A good dancer gets to audition. A phenomenal dancer gets an offer, and honey, this is an offer of a lifetime." He tells me pointedly before walking out of the room in dramatic fashion.

I shake my head and follow him out the door. He's right, it is an offer of a lifetime, but I'm not sure if it's the right offer for me. I feel bad for thinking that way, but I'm just not sure it'll be right for me. I'm gonna have to make some really important decisions in the next few weeks. I sigh as I turn to walk out of the room.

Since I have a little time before my next class, I think I might just head to the cafeteria, because my stomach feels empty. As much as I hate to admit it, Santiago was right. I didn't have a very filling breakfast, and after a little over two hours of dancing and acting, I'm starving.

**_/_**

As soon as I exit the building I see a tall dark figure walking towards me.

How in the world did he know where to find me? I mean of course he knows I go to Juilliard, but how did he know what building I would be in? At this moment there's no doubt in my mind that he's totally psychic.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as he stops and stands in front of me. He's wearing a gray suit with a navy blue tie. He looks so handsome. As I'm checking him out I notice that he's carrying a plastic bag that looks to be food.

"Hello to you too, here," he smirks and hands me the plastic bag.

"What's this?" I ask skeptically.

He rolls his eyes before saying, "it's food, I'm sure you're hungry, and you need to eat before your next class. I don't want you passing out, due to the lack of nutrients in your body… And don't even try to fight me on this, because I know you're starving. I heard your stomach growling before you even walked out of the building." he tells me pointedly.

Yep definitely psychic, "How did you get to be so magical? Do you know like a wizard or something? " I tease.

He smirks, "I am a wizard," he says through a grin. God he's so handsome, I feel like he has me under some sort of spell or something, It's possible.

"Well can you grant me some magical powers of my own?" I look around to make sure no one's listening. "I promise not tell anybody."

He chuckles softly. "You Miss Peirce are as magical as they come."

I like him like he this, it's much better than how he was last night when he dropped me off, I'm glad we're not being awkward around each other. I still want to kiss him though, especially after that dream I had. I feel my cheeks grow hot at the thought. I duck my head and try to regain my composer.

"Really?" I ask in a small voice as I look back up at him.

"Without a doubt," he says still wearing that charming smile.

He has me blushing again, so I direct my attention to the plastic bag that I'm holding. "So what's this?" I ask him.

"French Toast with fruit, and a side of bacon. I'm sure you have an unhealthy obsession with sugar Miss Pierce… I also got you, some apple juice and a bottle of water."

I can't help but smile, this is like the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I don't know why he says that he's not a nice guy. If that were true he wouldn't be standing here right now.

"Thank You," I say shyly.

"Now that's the proper response, when someone gives you something," He says with that smirk of his firmly in place.

I shake my head because I knew his prince charming act wouldn't last very long. "Well, excuse me if I'm not use to someone buying me ridiculously expensive gifts after only knowing them for 3 days Mr. Lopez."

"You still shouldn't make me feel bad about it…" he counters.

I made him feel bad? Those weren't my intentions at all. I just don't want him to feel like he needs to buy me things, period. I'm not superficial, like a most of the girls, and guys who go to this school. The majority of people who go here come from families with money, and therefore want to date within their class or higher. I don't get why, but I guess it's one of those things that I'll never understand.

Not everyone is like that though; like me, some people just don't care. I like Santiago for who he is, I didn't even know who he was when I first saw him, but I felt something for him. I'm still trying to figure out what that something is, but whatever it, I know that it's not because of his money.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad…and I'm sorry that I did. But Santiago, I'm not into material things, this is the kind of stuff I like. It's simple and it shows you care." I say holding up the bag of food to emphasize my point. "So I'm not going to argue with you about bringing me food, because you're right, I am hungry," I tell him honestly. No point in lying because I'm so going to demolish this food.

He smiles and nods, "good, I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will, and thank you for bringing it, instead of sending your assistant or something."

He chuckles lightly, "I heard you loud and clear Miss Pierce."

"Good," I say smiling brightly at him.

For a moment we just stand there smiling at each other, until Santiago eyes begin to roam down my body. Usually when guys do that I feel self-conscious and annoyed, but with him I don't feel that way. I don't feel like he's judging me, it feels more like he's appreciates what he sees. I smile at the thought.

Suddenly I feel him move in closer to me as he bends down to whisper in my ear. "I must say that you and spandex get a long quite nicely." I close my eyes and shudder, as his hot breath hit my ear. God I want him so bad.

Before he pulls away he plants the softest kiss on my cheek. This kiss feels a little different than the one last night. It feels better, maybe because it caught me of guard a little. When he kissed me last night I felt cheated, and a little rejected because I wanted it so badly. I still want it, so much, but I appreciate this a lot more than last night.

He straightens back up and looks me in the eyes, his dark eyes are blazing and I feel like my body is on fire. I take a step backwards, because if I don't I'm not sure what might happen.

He smirks and I feel like he can read my mind or something. "Well I have plane to catch, so I will talk to you later. Enjoy your real breakfast."

I swallow and nod, still trying to gain my composer. "I will, and thank you again. This was really sweet Santiago."

"Nice and sweet, you may want to choose different adjectives when referring to me Miss Peirce." Before I have a chance to respond, he turns around and walks towards the SUV that waiting for him on the corner.

I smile, and shake my head. This man is something else. He acts like he's this big meanie or something, and yes he can be a little rude and cold among other things, but he's also the sweetest most charming man that I've ever met.

If he were mean he wouldn't have just bought me this awesome smelling breakfast. Mean people don't do stuff like that, unless he spit in it or something, and I'm sure he didn't do that because he won't even kiss me on the mouth.

I'm broken out of my musing by Santiago yelling to me, "You should eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

I smile as I turnaround and begin walking towards the Lincoln center fountain. Since it's so beautiful out, I want to have my breakfast there before all the tourist show up and it gets crowded.

When I get there I drop my bags on the ground and sit down, deciding to send a quick text to Santiago before I start eating.

_**To Santiago Lopez: Thx again & have a safe flight… Mr. Nice & Sweet ;)**_

I smile as I press send. Before I can put my phone away I hear it ding indicating that I have a new text.

_**From Santiago Lopez: Thank you, and I don't like to be teased Miss Pierce. Enjoy your breakfast. **_

I shake my head at his response. Even his text messages are up tight. He really needs to loosen up a bit, so I decide to tell him that.

_**To Santiago Lopez: Y R U sooooooooo uptight? Even n ur txt…L**_

I get a response as soon as I take the first bite of my delicious French toast; I wonder where he got it from? There was no name on the bag or the fancy container it came in, it must be from some expensive restaurant. I wouldn't be surprised if it were. After all he is _**filthy fucking rich**_. I still can't believe he said that to me...

I pick up the phone to read the text he just sent.

_**From Santiago Lopez: Brittany, *YOU are a very intelligent women, so *WHY do *YOU *TEXT like and adolescent? **_

When I read it I have to laugh, is this guy serious? Of course he is; that's the funny part. He really needs to go to a fun boot camp or something, because this is insane. Now I'm gonna have mess with him.

_**To Santiago Lopez: R U da txt'n po po or sumthin? **_

I smile at my response, because the whole point of texting is that you get to abbreviate words so you won't spend all day typing them out. Only Mr. Uptight & Insanely Hot doesn't understand proper text etiquette.

_**From Santiago Lopez: *You're Cute, but your texting…is not, and if I was in fact the texting police, I would have you handcuffed…;)**_

Handcuffed with a winky face…is that his attempt at flirting? If so it's kind of cute and hot. I'm a little surprised by it, because I thought I would get like a paragraph on how I should type full word responses or something, but handcuffed…

_**To Santiago Lopez: Wanky… ;)**_

He responds immediately and I smile.

_**From Santiago Lopez: Indeed…;) **_

This man is really something else. It's crazy how one minute he can be so domineering and then the next he can be playful and flirty. I honestly can't keep up with his mood swings, they make dizzy, like that time I went to a tennis match with Rachel and her dad…I almost fainted. With that memory I decide to leave our text exchange on a good note, and continue eating my second breakfast.

**_/_**

It's now 11:30 at night and I'm just getting out of rehearsals for the day. Surprisingly they weren't terrible. Everyone showed up, and worked hard. I'd say overall it was a really great day, I mean beside the way my morning started, which I guess wasn't all that bad. I did get a new phone, even if I really didn't need one, no matter what everyone else says.

Even I have to admit that it's a super awesome phone, I can't stop playing with it. I've been taking pictures of everything, recording videos, and playing all types of fun games. All things I couldn't do on my old flip phone, but what makes this phone super awesome is that fact that I can now communicate with the one and only Mr. Santiago J. Lopez.

We've been texting pretty much all day. He made sure to let me know when he landed safely in Boston, and when he got back a few hours ago. If I would've know that him getting me a new phone would result in me being able to be in constant contact with him, I wouldn't have protested as much. It feels really nice to know that when I want to be in touch with him (which is all the time) I can.

_**/**_

As I finally make it out of the building I begin walking towards the train station. When I get to the cross walk a familiar black SUV stops right in front of me, and I see Beiste hop out of the passenger side.

"Miss Pierce." She greets as she opens the back the door gesturing for me to get in. I'm a bit confused because Santiago didn't tell me he was picking me up, but then again it's Santiago he kind of just pops up everywhere.

"Umm what's going on?" I question.

"I was ordered by Mr. Lopez to drive you home madam," she replies still gesturing for me to get in the back seat.

Why am I not surprised? I've known him for a total of four days and he's already bought me a laptop, a cell phone, and now he has his personal driver/ security guard stalking me outside of my school telling me that he's ordered them to take me home.

I sigh, because I realize that there is no arguing with him, especially when I'm this tired. So I nod, and walk towards the opened door.

"May I take your bags? I can put them in the back for you."

I smile and hand her my gym bag and my book bag before climbing into the backseat. After I settle in I look up to see who's driving. I notice that my ninja friend isn't here, and I'm kind of disappointed at that because I really wanted to ask him a few questions about his training methods. I decide to introduce myself to driver anyways.

"Hi. I'm Brittany."

"Good Evening Miss Pierce, I'm Blue."

"You don't look Blue to me?" I say teasingly.

"Oh no ma'am that's just my last name," he says as Shannon slides into the passenger seat.

Well duh, I shake my head, because he doesn't get my humor. As we begin our journey to Brooklyn I decide that now is the perfect time to text Santiago. I wonder why he sent his car instead of coming himself. I'm really bummed that he's not sitting next to me right now.

I pull my phone out of the pocket of my hoodie, and notice that there is already a text from Santiago.

_**From Santiago Lopez: Britt, please accept the ride home tonight. I don't like the idea of you riding the subway so late at night. My apologies for not being there to accompany you, but I needed to tend to an emergency situation. I hope you understand. I will call you a little later. **_

I'm grinning like a fool over his message. That was so thoughtful and sweet; I don't know how he can argue that he isn't. He's amazing in every sense of the word.

I mean he worries about me taking the subway at night, even though I've never had any real trouble, other than being pick-pocketed once, or being so tired that I fell asleep and missed my stop. Like that one night I ended up in Queens, It took me almost two hours to get home.

_**To Santiago Lopez: Okay, and Thank You for the ride… ;) **_

I smile as I press send, because I'm sure he will be pleased that I've decided to take the time to actually type out the full words this time. He's been lecturing me all day about how ridiculous and juvenile my text etiquette is, when in fact it's the other way around.

_**From Santiago Lopez: Well, Well not so stubborn after all…**_

I smirk.

_**To Santiago Lopez: Don't get use to it Mr. Lopez…**_

_**From Santiago Lopez: I wouldn't dare Miss Pierce…**_

I smile brightly at the screen. I can't wait until he calls me later, no matter how late it is, I would wait a lifetime to just to hear his voice. I know that sounds crazy, and admittedly a little bit cheesy, but it's the truth.

Instead of responding to his last text, I decide to go through our entire text history, and I can't seem to stop smiling.

At some point I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes we're outside of my apartment building. I hop out of the backseat, say good night to both Shannon and Blue, and make my way upstairs. When I get inside the apartment, it's dark and quiet. I'm because that means that Rachel is either still in rehearsals or fast asleep.

I quickly go about my nightly routine so that I'm situated before Santiago calls, making sure to plug my phone into the charger by my bed before I head into the bathroom.

When I come out I check my phone to see if he's called yet, he hasn't. I look at the time and its 12:30 when I lie down. As soon as my head hits the pillow my phone begins to ring, finally.

"Hello." I say through a tired smile. I hear him let out a breath before he answers.

"Hi." He says, sounding tired also.

"Are you okay?" I ask a little concerned.

He doesn't answer straight away and I can tell he struggling with something. I hope he's okay. "I'm better…" he breathes. Better? What does that mean?

"Did you have a bad today?" I ask him softly.

"No…it's just been very exhausting."

"How so?"

"Do you really want to know?" he questions, I can hear in his voice that he's tired, but why wouldn't I want to know.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked…remember when you told that if I needed to talk I could talk to you?"

After a beat he answers "yes"

I smile, "Well that works both ways, we're friends now so if you need anything I'm here for you too." I really want him to know that.

"I don't usually need people Brittany…"

"Yes you do, you just don't know you do… or you know, and you just don't want to admit it, but please talk to me." I plead, because even though he's tired, I can tell that something else is wrong.

He takes a deep breath and says, "I'm not sure where to begin."

"You can always start from the beginning." I say to give him a starting point.

"Well let's see, I received an angry phone call this morning from a stubborn woman airing her grievances about some gifts she'd received." I hear the playfulness in his voice.

I laugh, "Stop being silly, tell me what happened… like why'd you have to go to Boston?"

"I purchased a company there a few weeks ago, and we needed to finalize a few things, check out the employees, and also look some land for the expansion that's in the works."

"Sounds cool, you're like an expert at real life monopoly." I joke.

I chuckles lightly before he says, "That's one way of putting it."

I smile "So are you in bed right now?" I ask.

He sighs a little "No, I'm actually still at my office."

"Why are you still at your office? Its past midnight," ask him, confused because what's a good a reason for him to still be in his office.

"The same reason why I couldn't accompany you on your ride home," he answers wearily. By his response I know this is why he sounds so tired, and slightly stressed. This must be a big problem, so I stay quiet in hopes he'll explain further, and he does.

"A situation happened with two of our workers at a construction site in New Jersey."

I gasp, "Oh…I'm sorry…ar- are they okay? What happened?"

"They're both in critical condition. A beam wasn't stable enough and they both got injured pretty badly." He says lowly, he seems really trouble by this.

That's how I know that he's a great person, because he cares about people. "I hope they end up okay," I tell him sincerely.

"Yeah me too…I should get going, and let you sleep. I know you have a long day tomorrow. What time do you think you'll be home?" he questions.

"I'm not sure, maybe 8 or 9" I tell him.

"Okay, good. So, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Britt."

I smile "Sweet dreams Santiago, and please go home and get some rest, okay."

"Okay, you should hang up now," he says.

"You said good night first so you should hang up first," I challenge.

"I'm not going to hang up on you Britt, now you hang first."

I laugh he's being silly again. "Okay how about we hang up at the same time…"

"Okay, on the count of 3. He pauses and begins to count. "1…2…3"

I stay on the line to make sure he hangs up. It quiet for a moment, so he might've actually hung up the phone. "Hello" I say to make sure.

"Hang up the phone Brittany" he says through a light chuckle.

I giggle, "Why didn't you hang up?"

"The same reason you didn't, now hang up." He laughs

"Don't tell me what to do." I pout.

"Does it matter? Because you're just going to do what you want do anyway…maybe I should tell you not to hang up" he teases.

"Fine…since you don't want to talk to me, good night Mr. Lopez." I say jokingly.

"I'd never not want to talk to you Miss Pierce…but I do have to go, so sweet dreams."

I can't stop the smile that covers my face after he says it again. "You know you just keeping proving me right don't you?"

"In what might I ask?"

"That you really are nice and sweet…" and with that I quickly end the call before he can object. I sigh as I place the phone on the nightstand next to my bed, roll over and fall in to a peaceful slumber.

_**/**_

_**Thanks again and please review. **_


End file.
